Before and After
by missingthepoint
Summary: Birthdays and beyond. If there was anything L hated more on earth than criminals was his birthday. The question is why? L/OC
1. October 31, 1997

**My first Death Note fic, please be gentle.**

**The small part of the poem below is part of The Road Not Taken, by Robert Frost. I read it last year, and I liked it. When I thought up this idea for a Death Note fic, I decided to use it. Hope it fits with the story. I also hope you understand the words to the short section I chose.**

**I do not own Death Note, The Road Not Taken, or Tokyo High School.**

* * *

I shall be telling this with a sigh

Somewhere ages and ages hence:

Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—

I took the one less traveled by,

And that has made all the difference.

The morning had started out as relatively normal. Alicia woke early at 5:45, and by time it was 6:15 she was prepared for a new day at school. Eating a small breakfast, she went out on her long expedition to make it to her high school. The small, dainty apartment that she called home was on the far south of Okinawa, and her school was in Tokyo. For some odd reason, the services that decided the school upon her was oblivious to where she lived, and appeared not to worry too much about it. She had not been tardy for school since she started attending Tokyo High School in Ota, one of the special 23 wards, in Tokyo. Getting up early and being at school on time had always been something important to Alicia since the first day she arrived.

Like any other days, school was as boring as ever. It began with a lecture from her teacher, and after that it just rolled on. She went to gym with her female peers and did what her teachers told her to do, and she finished all her necessary exams for the year, so she didn't need to stress so much about school. Being in the top five only strengthened her chances of doing quite well on her exams. Today was like any other day. A normal, relatively boring, uneventful day for Alicia Stone. That is what it appeared to be.

It wasn't.

In contrast to her calm, cool outlet-Alicia was crumbling on the inside. Discomfort and disturbing thoughts swelled inside of her, thoughts that were unable to disappear. It was only natural though, natural for her, to be this uncomfortable on a seemingly normal day.

October 31, 1997.

To any person, it was just a normal day. The final day of the month of October, and the night of Halloween. She could picture it right now, little children dressed as their favorite monsters and ghouls, knocking on their neighbor's doors to get some sweets. Alicia would have found it amusing, how younger children would play little games on guessing which type of character one another was. But she didn't, her thoughts were not occupied to the activities that would be followed later on that night. The bell rung, signaling that school was over, she along with her classmates scurried out of the building and on their ways home.

"Hey Alicia-chan," a girl about the same age as her called, "are you doing anything tonight"?

Alicia stared at the girl known as Namie with indifference, but force upon herself to smile. "Oh, sorry I have to do some extra work for class, but tell me all about it tomorrow okay"?

Namie smiled brightly, "I have to take my brother trick or treating tonight, have you ever been trick or treating before"?

"No, I've never been trick or treating, but it sounds fun, I'll think about going next year".

"That'll be great," Namie perked, "I gotta go, but I'll see you later, bye Alicia-chan"!

"Goodbye Namie-san," she waved.

She watched Namie run off with her flock of friends, and the fake smile soon disappeared from her face. She would have enjoyed to have a child around to go trick or treating with, it would be nice. Shaking her head in disapproval of such thoughts, Alicia turned the other way from the school. It would be a long time before she made it home, and she didn't feel up to being disturbed. She wasn't bothered by the stares she got by passing pedestrians. It was uncommon to see a girl like herself in Japan anyways, someone who wasn't Japanese.

Well, full Japanese.

Despite getting the google eyes by many people, Alicia continued to walk on. Her mind off in it's own world, it's own block. In her mind, thoughts were being unraveled and explored. Memories of her broken past and her mending present, they continued to pop in images in her brain. Some of them were even small movies, movies that depicted her past in small parts. To when she was living in the Bronx, to her mother, and to other things that were worthy enough to be thought over. It was only on this day that her usually collected mind would become scrambled and unsure of what to do. It was annoying.

"October," she said sincerely, "what a month".

It was nearly 6:45 when Alicia entered her small apartment that she called home. Removing her shoes and dropping her school bag, she went to the kitchen wall to stare at the Zodiac calender that was given to her at a local restaurant. Right on the last date of the month, the 31st, was circled in a bright red maker. Literally, on every calender she owned, every single calender-that same date, that exact date was colored in dark red. Repeatedly, over the years she had told herself the way to go on with her life was to forget, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried to do it, to forget, she just couldn't. She didn't know why she did it to herself, always remembering, but it couldn't be help. If she ever got a calender, any type of recognition of the date, suppressed memories would arise. There was nothing she could do about it.

"Milk," she yawned, "need milk".

Sitting down at the kitchen table, she drunk down at bottomless pit of milk. Yet, her eyes were still stuck on the calender that lied on the kitchen table. It was decorated with the astrological sign that represented it, Scorpio, the scorpion. She was a Virgo, the virgin. On the horoscopes, the two weren't compatible and they clashed with each other. It only made sense, a Scorpio having a highly seething attitude that contrasted with the Virgo's confined nature. But the person that consistently invaded her thoughts was not a seething person, or so she believed, it had been a while since she had seen that person.

Drinking the last drop of her milk, she put the gallon back in the refrigerator and let the glass soak in the sink's water. It was best off that he didn't know where she was, for the both of them. He was off doing his work, and she was here doing what she felt needed to be done. Whatever that was, it was best off that didn't know what the other was up to. Besides, he wouldn't be in the happiest mood to know what she had been doing any ways.

Not that she could blame him.

"What the hell," she cursed herself, "I'm being a little wimp about this, I'm better than this".

Leaving the calender where it was, Alicia went on to get ready for bed. A hot shower would be able to dissolve her troubling thoughts, it usually did. A shower, warm water splashing on her body, tingling sensations going down her spine. It was a lovely feeling all over, and her troubles were being washed away. She loved taking showers. Once it was all done, Alicia headed back to the den or living room, to watch a bit of television before she finally went to sleep. On the outside door of her apartment, she could already hear children asking for their candy and treats, she chuckled. Had they ever gone trick or treating, it would have been his lucky day.

Oh no, she was thinking about him.

Turning on the television, Alicia's eyes were opened to the Peanuts Gang. Lying on her couch in a more comfortable position, she enjoyed the American show ever since she was young. Being born in the States came with some advantages, and this was one of them. She watched the show in silence, the feeling of distress slowly going away as the show progressed. Before she knew it, Alicia had fallen into a peaceful sleep on the couch. It was such a peaceful sleep too, her body barely moving an inch in dream land.

It was about two in the morning when Alicia's cell started ringing. At first, she ignored the ring, figuring it was just her alarm clock. She regularly set it for three in the morning, so she could prepare her clothes, but her cell phone wasn't one of the pricey ones-it had many flaws in it. After hear the jingle to the ring, it wasn't her alarm, she grudgingly awoke to answer the call. Her cell was still in her book bag that she had left by the door, and she mumbled a few curses before getting up to her bag.

"Who could be calling at this time of night," she mumbled. The thought of how did anyone get her number, she barely uses the phone, easily slipped her mind due to her sleepy stature.

The first thing Alicia noticed when she took out her cell was that the number was unknown. Sleep was depriving her of her normal alertness, causing her not to feel the a bit suspicious of her cell phone. Sighing, she answered the phone, a small yawn leaving her mouth.

"Hello, do you know what time is it"? Her voice spitting out venomous attitude. To her chagrin, no one answered on the other line.

"Is this some kind of joke," her mind returning back to reality, "its not funny".

She wasn't sure if there was anyone on the line at all, but for one reason or another, Alicia was compelled to remain on the phone.

"I'm about to hang up, have a good day," she replied in a mock tone. Smirking inwardly, Alicia was about to hang up on the person, until an all too familiar force stopped her before she was able to act.

"Its good to hear you too".

Her world stopped. Her arm, hands were shaking uncontrollably as her eyes stared with unknown feelings at the phone. Her mind was racing, thoughts racing inside of her, everything being disordered and punctured. What could she do? What would she do? What should do? He knew, and there was little to none that he would just give up if she played dumb. The only possible action that she could do, the only logical thing that could be done in this case.

Sighing, Alicia brought the phone back to her ear. "Hello L, how has it been going"?

* * *

**Had to bring him up. I stress at the length of my chapters a lot. Now, I don't want to. I'm sorry if the chapter is short, I'm sorry if most of the chapters are short, it can't be helped. Thanks for the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. Not sure if this story will do any good, but I'm going to try. Thanks for the reviews and more. **

* * *

"_Hello L, how has it been going"?_

That was the choice she decided on. It wasn't much, of course, but she had limited options. Either way, he would have easily realized it was she who was talking. If she hung up the phone, he would assume it was her, and she just didn't feel like going through all the stress of hiding her identity. The best she could do was go with what he wanted, and ask questions later on.

"It sounds like you are tired, did I wake you up"?

Being smug. "Yes, yes you did-I don't know where you are, but don't you know what time it is here"?

"I didn't find it necessary to check the time zones, I apologize for that," he said sincerely, "don't tell me you weren't expecting this".

Alicia was sitting on her couch now, with the television on. Some odd game show was playing at the moment, and the distinct need to throw the television out had passed in her mind.

In an aggravated tone, "No, it would be ignorant of me to think that way, now please may you inform me of why you are calling me".

"Well if you're in such a hurry, lets not waste any more time".

His tone of voice, that was recently in a casual manner, turned stone like serious in a matter of seconds.

"I shall call you by Alicia, to ensure our safety-you will you cooperate with me"?

"I don't see why not, I don't have many options anyways".

She could feel the smirk that formed on his lips when she said that, making her only more upset. "Now, what do you want with me"?

"I'm sorry to say, I cannot oblige to that demand Alicia," he stated flatly, "and you are not in a position to make demands".

"I know that," her voice sounded like a child who had been scolded, "how did you find this number"?

"Again, I cannot say at this time".

Alicia rubbed her temples, this was getting pretty frustrating. With the way he was talking, he did not feel entirely safe talking on the phone with her. Also, he was most likely in a different country while making this call, causing him some difficulties in giving out vital information. Having L not give out important information that dealt with her, her only, was annoying and mind shaking. Now, she was force to think of what to ask him next.

"Alright," she breathed deeply, "why not use your voice synthesizer"?

"I want you to know that it is really me and not a impostor," he stated matter of fact, "you are not the most trusting person, but it would be unnerving to see if someone got to you first".

Alicia countered, "I can't be entirely sure that you are L either, you can be an impostor".

"That is a lot coming from a girl who broke her arm when she was seven, attempting to climb a tree".

She scoffed at his words, "If I recall correctly, the only reason I tried to climb that tree was because you dared that I couldn't".

"And as always, you were set on proving me wrong, doesn't that prove me as real now".

"Guess so," she rolled her eyes, "what now".

There was one certain habit that Alicia didn't like about L, his emotions. It was as if the heavens blessed him with the ability to talk so casually to her, and then get serious in a matter of seconds. It annoyed her that he was able to do it with such ease. She could do it as well, but he was better at her in that department. Not unlike him at all.

"These instructions will not be repeated, do not write them down either, commit them into your memory".

"Fine".

"In two days you will board the next plane to New York," he paused, awaiting a sharp comment from Alicia, he didn't get one though, which brought a small smile onto his lips.

"You must be at Tokyo International Airport by three o' clock in Terminal 2 to catch your flight, you will be in a private plane".

"And after, where do you want me to go"?

"No need to worry over that, Watari will be there to send you where you are needed, see you in two days Alicia".

She was about to ask why he needed her, but he abruptly hung up on her. No use in being mad, she couldn't change what has already been done. Checking the time on her phone, their conversation had lasted for only 15 minutes. It felt strangely longer than that.

"2:17," she clicked her tongue, "crap".

"Can't blame him for the subtle attitude, I do deserve it-to an extent". In the next two days, Alicia Stone, the name that she was going by, would be leaving Japan for good. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that L would let her go back to living on her own, not after the damage she had caused. Getting him to believe otherwise was what he called "zero percent"; what would be the point of trying to convince him that she was a different person. Not entirely, but ninety-five percent a different person. Could he be that fair with her?

No.

"Ugh..crap, don't know how many times I should say it, but crap is the only word I can think about right now".

_Seems he has found you, hasn't he? Pity._

Don't start acting this way with me now.

_Start acting what way? I am you._

Yeah. That way. The way that is filled with malice and deceit, you're trying to turn me over again.

_No I am not. I am just the side of you that has become dormant, isn't that the way you wanted it?_

Yes, that is the way I wanted it to be, dormant.

_Wanted? Wanted indicated the past, note the ed._

Great, I'm talking to myself again! Do you know how bad it is when you're having a full fledge conversation with yourself, its sick and wrong!

_I really don't see it as being wrong, I see it as a way of self-therapy. It helps relieves stress._

Stress. No, its more than stress, its...I don't even know what it is. All I do, everything that I have done, its been wrong. Every time something wrong is done, I run away, I run off into my own world. I disappear, hoping no one will ever find me. There he is...crap.

_That must be you're favorite word now, crap. I guess if you don't want to get down to specifics, that word will do for the time being, huh? Fine, if you want to be stingy, I'll leave you alone for now. Kiddo, you have a lot to learn, and you're going to need every lesson to get by._

_Don't you want to live?_

Live. A word that sounded so unfamiliar, so far away to her. Her arms spread out on the couch, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Truth be told, she really didn't know how to feel about the situation that she had been throw into. Anger, frustration, annoyance, all those feelings were present, naturally-yet there was an emptiness. An uncertainty that had been tugging on her since he called.

"Two days," she mumbled, "two days to get myself together, I have some work to do".

"I can go to sleep for a few more hours before getting ready," she stretched, "its not like I have a lot to do".

Alicia stifled a yawn. Going to her bedroom to get some better rest and to evaluate the situation she had been forced into at a better level. Crawling under the covers, the coolness bringing on more comfort to her body than before. In the morning she would be a better day to think on what was going on with her, to think at a faster rate on what was L's motives. Maybe, she would even be able to decipher what was going on in America.

"Yeah, I can handle this".

L sat on the couch with an indifferent stare. Shoving another piece of strawberry chocolate cake in his mouth, his mind started to process on how to handle the upcoming meeting of Alicia.

"It appears that your conversation went along with no profanities," Watari entered the room, holding another slice of cake for L.

"Yes, hearing her voice indicates that she has grown over the years-albeit slightly," another piece entering his mouth, "but she is cooperating with us without fuss, that's a good sign".

The older man sat in a chair beside the couch, "It isn't as if she has numerous choices," he sighed, "I didn't want it to come to this".

Taking a sip of overly sweet tea, "Neither did I Watari, some things cannot be helped though".

Nodding to the young man's words, "Happy Birthday L".

Glancing over, a small smile crept onto his face. "Thank you Watari".

* * *

**I don't know the time zones, I'm expecting if L is in America its day and night in Japan. I don't have any expectations for this story, but I hope I can get a few more reviews. ****(shrugs) thanks for the review(s).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. The next will deal with Alicia's job and what she's going to do with her last two days in Japan. Thanks Sugar Sprite for the confidence boost!**

**(looks around) If I owned Death Note, I don't think I would be doing fanfiction. This would be canon. That being said, I don't own Death Note-better off that way.**

* * *

November 1, 1997.

Despite being awaken at such an hour, Alicia had arrived to school at her normal time. Again, it was a relatively boring day. The teacher gave out his normal lecture, she went to gym, and she did whatever else that needed to be done. At school, anything that dealt with L was blocked from her mind, the advantages of being a high schooler. When the final bell had rung, meaning school was over for the day, it tolled on her mind that she wasn't a high schooler. That Alicia Stone didn't exist.

"Alicia," Namie ran to her, "would you like to join some friends and me at the Kiki's shop"?

"Sorry, but I have a lot to do".

Namie pouted, "You always give me that same excuse, I have a lot to do-when don't you have things to do"?

"I live way off in Okinawa, it isn't a short trip you know".

Namie's eyes widened, "You live so far off, why so far"?

"I don't even know," Alicia chuckled, "the services that brought me here dropped me off in Okinawa, and then informed me to attend Tokyo High School, I don't mind though".

"I would," Namie huffed, "so much money being wasted only because of a minor error".

"Yes, it is idiotic, but they have yet to learn of their mistake, and I am not complaining". She smiled gingerly at her classmate.

"Okay I get it, you don't like traveling too much and its a real hassle, man"!

"You seem disappointed".

"Well, I should be, I'm not-I am going to get you to go out with me somewhere one day Alicia-chan"!

"Fine Namie-san, we'll see". Once again, Namie Hideki walked off away from Alicia and to her friends that waited for her. It was obvious that Namie was the only person who was intrigued or at the least interested by Alicia's presence. The others, who Alicia didn't even bother knowing, dismissed her off as weird or psychotic. They were sort of right on both accounts, but she knew that they wouldn't want to know that, unless they wished for her let out her fury on them.

She didn't think they would appreciate it.

"C-A-N-D-Y".

She spelled the word aloud. Walking in the district area, where most of the lower shops were, an item in a store caught her eyes. It was decorated in bright colors: blue, pink, yellow-Easter colors. Her Japanese was sloppy, but being able to do well in school did help her reading the foreign language.

"Chocolate filled with peanut butter".

She smiled to herself. It had only been a day, or close to a day, since he called her. Now, she was window shopping for candy, the irony was too obvious.

"I'll buy it later," she began walking away, "he'll like it".

Her walk home was uneventful and nothing surprising happened. Taking off her school shoes and dropping her school bag by the front door, Alicia headed towards the kitchen cabinet. Moving aside some old dishes, in the far back, was a cookie jar in the shape of a cat. A white cat, with big eyes, and a blue collar and a bell. She found the cat absolutely ugly and creepy, but it was one of those things that she couldn't throw away. About a year ago, right when she moved in, there was flee market down the street. She had only enough money to pay the bills and buy a few personal items, but going window shopping never hurt anybody.

There it was, that disgusting, creepy cat.

An old woman about in her 60s was selling it a reasonable price, and she bought it. Not much of a story, but why would there even be a story about a cookie jar in the shape of a creepy looking cat? Alicia didn't bake, and at first she couldn't think of a single decent use of the cat, she considered throwing it out-waste of money.

"Alright, this is the rent money, final rent money," she pulled out paper bills out. The cat was useful for one thing, savings. Alicia didn't trust banks, and if she did it would cause a lot of problems for her financial state.

"Go to Mr. Higa tomorrow," she mumbled, "tell him I'm quitting, pay the rent, and somehow drop out of school".

Alicia let out an aggravated sigh. There wasn't much she had to to do, but it didn't mean the tasks were easy. Mr. Higa was a middle-age man who ran a small shoe business downtown, and he was never the most "cooperative" person to get along with. She had wished, countless of times, that she had been employed before the death of his father, whom he inherited his business from. The man consistently complained about how his father was so slow in the business department, and that is why his management never prospered as well as his son's.

Alicia had never met the old Mr. Higa, but she wished she did. Various people had said that the old man had worked all his life to provide for his three sons, Boss Higa being the middle, when his wife died early. His business wasn't the top business, but it enabled his three sons to get by and finish college. The other two Higas, Ryu and Taro, were more sociable than the middle one. Taro, the younger one had told Alicia that being the middle child had it quirks, but it wasn't so bad that his older brother-named Riku, should resent his father.

Ryu, the oldest finds his brother bothersome and unreasonable.

If Riku Higa didn't want the shop, why keep it, and why talk so badly about his deceased father? People could be so unappreciative.

She chuckled, "And I should be talking, the irony".

Paying the rent wasn't too much of a problem. She could just leave a note and the money under her landlord's door, he'll get it. School, well school would be handled later, she had to get the harder things done first. Maybe she should get school done with first, Alicia had never been good with making last minute plans. One of the major reasons why she was still ticked off at L for calling her at such a time.

"Tomorrow I have to quit my job, pay the rent," she returned the ugly cat to the cabinet, "and become a high school drop out".

At least it couldn't get any worse. Taking a seat at the kitchen table, Alicia stared at what surrounded her. Most of the furniture had come with the apartment, the only thing she had bought on her own was a few dishes, the television, and her personal belongings. Other than that, she was flat broke. Not a shocker, she had been on her own for some time, and she was able to handle herself well. It really didn't help her financial problem or her other problem, but knowing she was able to survive alone gave her some reassurance.

"Everything is falling to place, it'll work out-somehow".

Going to bed earlier than usual, Alicia changed into her pajamas and fell into a peaceful sleep, awkwardly.

"_What are you doing"?_

_A girl about the age of 5 with strawberry blond hair in two pigtails walked up with an umbrella._

"_Listening to the bells"._

"_The bells"?_

_The boy was older than she was, and taller too. Ran was pouring down unexpectedly, soaking his body to the bone. He was wearing a plain white shirt, blue jeans, and dirty shoes. His was was unruly and it seemed like he never brushed it, ever. The girl stared at the boy with slight annoyance, and at the same time hidden wonder. They stood in front of a large cathedral, and there was no bells tolling._

"_I don't hear any bells"._

_The boy didn't respond to her at first. His hands shoved into his pockets, his head raised up to the stormy sky above, his dark eyes showing no emotion. The girl cocked her head to the side, confused by the cold reception he was giving off. _

"_You're going to get sick if you stay out here too long," she told him._

"_Is that so"?_

_The girl nodded, "Yes, you'll probably catch a cold or the flu or something"._

_The boy turned to the young girl. She was wearing a bright pink dress with bright pink ribbons in her hair. Her bright blue eyes clashed with his dark ones, with indifference he grabbed upon the handle of the umbrella, pulling himself in. _

"_Mr. Wammy told me to come get you, who are you"? The boy began to walk away from the girl, letting the rain drop heavily on her head._

"_Hey, I'm the one who came looking for you, you can't just run away like that"!? She rushed back to his side. The boy looked down at the girl, who was probably his age, but didn't look it. The girl didn't pay much attention now, her eyes staring off to the distance._

"_You are the new girl that he found a few days ago"._

_The girl looked up, "You sound so sure of yourself"._

"_That only confirms that you are the new child, what is your name"?_

"_I thought you knew everything," she grinned._

_A sudden spark in the girl caught the boy's attention, and he stopped walking._

"_What's wrong," the girl inquired, "I hope I didn't hurt your feelings"._

"_No, that's not it". He stated calmly._

"_Then what is it"? The girl stopped with him, her eyes searching for some sort of answer._

"_Are you going to answer my question," the boy responded, "what is your name"?_

"_Aren't you the noisy one, are you going to give me your name if I tell you mine"?_

_The boy shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I cannot do that"._

_Half-heartedly, he expected the girl to ask him why, and began to go on an argument on why he couldn't tell him. Her response surprised him. He didn't show it though._

"_That's okay," she said with indifference, "Mr. Wammy said that you probably wouldn't tell me, and all the other kids have aliases already-I don't know what mine's going to be"._

"_Call me whatever you like L," the girl smirked, "anything that comes to mind"._

_The girl knew his alias, or name. This intrigued him as well. The girl beside him had a aura that was not in most of the females, males too, that were at the orphanage. _

"_Did Mr. Wammy tell you that"?_

"_Not exactly, I kinda...over heard him speaking with some people and all"._

"_So you were sneaking around, weren't you"?_

_The showed no shame to the truth, "Yeah I guess, but hey-I found out your name before you did mine, haha"._

"_Junebug"._

"_What"?_

_The boy used his face to gesture to a nearby tree, still holding the the umbrella. "The tree is old, under the falling bark is a large group of Junebugs"._

"_So you're going to name me Junebug"?_

"_Yes"._

"_After a bug, is this the first thing that came to mind"?_

"_Yes". His face holding no emotion, and the girl beside him silently fuming over her new name._

"_Is there something wrong Junebug," he asked, "don't you like the name"? Even though his face contrast with his true feelings, which held mostly amusement at the girl, he wondered what would be her reaction to her new name. Even he wasn't too fond of the name Junebug, maybe Juno, but not Junebug. Junebug sounded quite absurd, more absurd than his own name, but if it got the young girl moving...then it wasn't too bad._

"_Actually, I find Junebug quite unique-not many people are named Junebug"._

"_Is that so"?_

"_Yes," she declared, "and I will be quite honored by this name, of course"._

"_Dramatic aren't you," they were closer to the orphanage now, "well, I'm glad to know you will enjoy your new name"._

_Closing the umbrella when they reached the orphanage, the boy named as L glanced at the girl once again before separating from her, "I'll see you later Junebug"._

_The boy, who was still drenched in water, left the girl now known as Junebug alone in the hallway. Later on that day, the girl was escorted to her new bedroom, that was ironically right across from the boy named L's room._

_Junebug frowned, "L the jerk"._

The girl formerly known as Junebug stared at her ceiling, frowning. She remembered that day as clear as night's rain. She had just came from America with Mr. Wammy and was the newest addition to the English orphanage. Mr. Wammy had instructed her to get a young boy to show her around. Surprisingly, it began to rain right when she got outside, causing her to return for the umbrella. There he was, the cathedral that wasn't too far from the school, standing in the rain-listening to the bells toll.

"I never did hear the bell toll when he did," she said softly, "always going when there was Mass".

Her flashback had occurred in her sleep. One time, while still in the orphanage, she had asked her teacher how were you able to imagine in dreams. The teacher responded by saying that dreams occur from happenings in a person's life, and in rare cases dreams could sometimes indicate the future. The first part was believable, the second was something to debate on, or reject all the same. She hadn't taken her medicine today, that could explain her insomnia. Now, being in bed, she didn't feel like getting up to take her meds, too bothersome.

"I wonder, does he remember that day".

His eyes stared at the large screens with pure determination and expertise. For the past six months, a killer had been on the loose in New York City. There had been at least 10 victims, older women ages 33 and up. Suddenly, the killer had changed group. There had been 6 women to be killed; however, the killer had changed age groups. He, that L was able to detect, started killing girls at the age of 16-17. A drastic change that threw the authorities off; it didn't do much to L though. It only made this case more interesting than it was.

He was sure Alicia a.k.a Junebug would be interested in this case as well, this being her native territory.

The tapes only viewed several of the women who worked in various businesses. Joanne Baker, Helene Smith, Darlene Harris, Maryanne Weather, Judy Parker, and Lina Thomas. They all had the same characteristics: age 33 and up, young Caucasian women, all work for powerful companies. That was the data that was pulled in from the older victims. Successful, young white women that were being targeted off. The women bodies were always found in distinct areas in the city, one being near the Statue of Liberty. The killer left no evidence, meaning his was very careful in his executions.

Whatever the reason behind the murders, the killer was only interested in young, successful, white women.

Another note behind all of this was that the women were mothers as well, each women having one to two children. An aspect that L was unable to decipher.

"Were you able to detect anything L," Watari entered the hotel room. He had just come from a meeting with the police force, with L watching intently on the laptop that Watari brought with him.

"This man, he must have some sort of contact with the women before his death, but targeting younger girls-teens, I'm not sure".

"Not sure of what L," the old gentleman placed a tray with tea and sweets on the table that separated L and the large televisions.

"His motive, it appears that he's searching for something, the killer".

"Searching, searching for what"?

"Recognition, anything-these women must have been connected to his past, and the young girls as well".

"The killer seeks out young women and girls that have relations to his past, is that it".

"Yes Watari, and I feel that Junebug will be most helpful to us not only because of her talents, but also her being born and raised here".

Watari cocked an eyebrow at the young man that ate his sweets as if they were the last food on the planet, "Junebug, are you planning to call her by that title".

L turned around to the old man and smirked. "Yes, I attend to call her by that name, she will appreciate it".

"How do you know this young man, she may attack you because of it".

"Watari," L explained, "despite our time apart, there is something about Junebug that will forever remain the same".

"What is it L"?

Sipping his tea, "That Junebug hates to see herself sweat, and hates it when others see her sweat-she will go by the name without quarrel".

Knowing that his words were true, L popped a frosted cover strawberry into his mouth. Licking the white frosting that got caught onto upper lip, L grabbed the nearby remote to go over the security surveillance cameras that showed the young women during work hours, and their final hours among the living.

_I'm sure your assistance will not be in vain, Junebug. _

* * *

**Here is Chapter 3. I don't know if its my name, the title, or just the summary that gives off the lack of reviews. But I won't worry or stress. "Don't Worry, Be Happy"! I would like to have over 40 reviews by time this fic is done with, that is a personal goal though.**

**I am not saying I do not appreciate the reviews I have gotten so far, I truly do! Thank you guys for reading this story, it makes me feel so happy. And if you want to make me feel even happier (hope you do) press that button at the bottom, please. Haha. Oh yeah, has anyone read the Death Note novel, its the prequel to the main series. That dealt with Beyond Birthday (cool name), I read some reviews and they said that it isn't too good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter and the one following are mainly fillers. To clash with your fillers, one of them will have significance in the distant future.**

**This is chapter 4, hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews.**

**I don't like doing disclaimers; its the right thing to do though, and it'll save me from being sued. Death Note isn't mine, nor will it ever be, all I own is my erratic ocs and the plot.**

* * *

Alicia was uncharacteristically eager today. As always, her day at school was as boring as ever, nothing surprising happened, and she was grateful for that. Today would most likely be her last day on the job, and she was also grateful for that. Her teacher lectured the class, she went to gym, and she did any necessary things in departure of her school-which she was planning to do the day after. Keeping with her deceitful looks, her classmates didn't expect anything, or didn't care what she was doing. It was a mixture of both really, truth be told. When the bell rung, amazingly, Alicia was the first to exit the school building, and didn't turn back. She was sure that Namie would be right on her tale, trying to get her to go somewhere with her.

Alicia didn't have the time for that. She had to get back to Okinawa for work, and tell her overbearing boss that it would be her last day working there. She could have just called him to tell him she was quitting, but Alicia had some sadistic qualities and wanted to see how the middle-age man would react to hearing one of his most popular employees were quitting unexpectedly.

Yes, it's true, she was the most popular employee-and the only employee that wasn't family. His business ran well, with men, but the kids (younger) found the man threateningly and never came to his shop due to him scaring them off. There had been a few that tempted to come in when he wasn't there, only she at the counter. Alicia didn't mind helping little kids, especially toddlers, they were so cute. It was only human behavior for the young kids to start crying and fussing at time, but that was why she was still employed there-having a cool head when stress arrives. Working with her employer, stress came frequently to the small shoe business.

"Ah Alicia, good to see you today"!

There were some perks at working the Higa Shoe Business, one being Mr. Higa's lovely wife Ayane. Unlike her husband, Ayane was an overly cheerful woman with what the teenage boys called a nice rake. Dubbing her Ayane's nice Rake.

Boys.

One perk that she found unresistant was Ayane-chan's cookies. Being a middle-age woman didn't stop Ayane with wanting to be young. On their first meeting, the older woman distinctly made it clear she did not wish to be called by the title san. It made her feel incredibly old and withered, and she just didn't look that way. Ayane's cookies were butter cookies, and terribly sweet. Made of love and kindness, and a bit of madness as well. Not caring if they were made of human parts (okay maybe a little), Alicia found them desirable and always took more than a handful when going home.

"Hey Ayane, is your husband here," Alicia headed to the back to change clothes.

"Nope, he went out for the day, did you need him," Ayane worked at the counter, her famous cookies sitting near her as well.

"Yeah I kinda do," she said from the back, "it can't wait either, I'll call him".

"Honey," Ayane chirped, "whatever you have to tell my husband you can tell me"!

Alicia returned from the back wearing a different outfit. Causal sneakers, blue jeans, and a plain white t-shirt. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a red ribbon. It was wasn't much, but she wasn't one to dress up much, even if it was for work. Ayane stood at the counter waiting for nothing, it was a slow day today.

"I really don't feel comfortable telling you this, I feel Mr. Higa may handle it more on a professional level".

Ayane gave her a look, a look that said _"Really, ya think so"?_

"Alright, you'll handle it better than your husband, I just don't to say it".

Ayane chuckled, "Say what, what's so bad, you're leaving Japan and us forever"?

Alicia sighed, "Yeah, I'm leaving Japan and I'm not coming back".

Alicia expected Ayane's dramatic reaction. For Ayane was a former actress, who had done a lot of crazy things in her past to make it to the top, which she didn't. In the end, she met her future husband at a bar, and got married three years later. Soon she gave birth to two boys, Jimi and Jin. The older one being named after the legendary Jimi Hendrix, who Ayane admired. So when Alicia was fiercely embraced by the 40 something woman, she wasn't surprised.

"Oh Alicia-chan, my little doll, why do you have to go so suddenly"!

"Family business," she replied between gasps, "going to stay with relatives".

"Relatives, my Alicia-chan has relatives, I'm so happy"!!

The thought that Alicia never talked about having any family in particular dashed through her mind. She mainly tried to keep her personal life and business life in separate places. During the day, in front of people, she was Alicia-the cool, sarcastic, perfect, isolated, good girl. Behind close doors, she was still sarcastic and cool, but had a whole different identity that she rather leave in the dark.

Too bad for her that Alicia would no longer exist.

Finally releasing the girl, Alicia realized that the woman's eyes were glistening.

"And you think why I didn't want to tell you"?

"I can't help it," she choked on her tears, "I'm happy you're going to be rejoining with your relatives, but I'm going to miss you so much"!!

Alicia sighed. Ayane was a handful, of course, but her motherly tone was something she could be admired for.

"I'm sorry if I got you on an emotional roller coaster, I am," she explained, "life is like that sometimes, the social services called saying I had an uncle who wanted to adopt me, and I said yes".

Wiping her tears away, "Have you ever met this uncle"?

Alicia nodded, "Yeah, when I was younger my mom was in and out of reality, he took good care of me".

She added, "Not like I'm going to be living with him for long, I'm a junior in high school, I'll probably get a scholarship or something".

Alicia knew that rabbling was a bad thing. Knowing Ayane Higa came with causalities, like knowing the woman was noisy-especially with her adopted daughter. If Alicia was leaving and not coming back, Ayane wanted to know who would be her guardian and will her new environment be safe.

"You are a smart girl," Ayane smiled, "you'll do good-I'm going to back and organize a few things, you got things".

"Yeah".

As Ayane went in the back, the oldest of the sons, Jimi, came home from school. He was the same age as Alicia; he went to a high school in Okinawa, as she went to Tokyo. To be honest, she was heavily grateful for that. Unlike his mom and his younger brother who was still in middle school, Jimi had inherited most of his father's traits, including be a total jerk. To save her mind from ill thoughts or actions, Alicia refrained from calling him anything higher than a jerk. Even though she had a very colorful imagination.

"Hey Jimi-kun how are you doing today," she said in a casual tone.

He wasn't the sweetest corn in the crop or the cutest. His younger brother, Jin, held that title with a powerful reign. Jimi hated that kun part with a passion, as well as his name all together, and Alicia loved taunting the boy to no extent.

"Don't start with that crap A-l-i-c-a," he stretched in a passion that only expanded his distaste for the girl, "you know I hate being called Jimi-kun".

"That's funny, don't you hate your name Jimi, altogether"?

"Whatever, you're at work explicable early-you're usually here when Jin comes home".

"I know," she yawned, "but I missed you so much Jimi-kun"!! She called out to him in kawaii manner, running up to him, embracing him in a hug that his mother would only do. She held onto him tight, not caring that he was taller than her. If he tried to harm her, it didn't take much to reduce him to his knees.

"Get off me you crazy girl," he yelled at her, "get off"!!

"Oh Jimi-kun you hurt my feelings, why be so mean to me"? She looked up at him with baby eyes, causing his face to flush and turn bright red.

"Fine, whatever-sorry get off now".

Sensing she had already gotten him, she returned back to her normal state. "Alright Jimi-san, don't be so depressing, I wasn't going to hurt you". She winked at the boy.

"Dammit, you are so annoying"!! He stormed off into the back where his mother was, making huffing noises while he went.

"So cute when they're mad," she said to herself. It didn't matter how annoying she was, Alicia knew his romantic feelings towards her. Maybe it was wrong toying with him like that, okay it was wrong to toy with him like that, but she enjoyed it. It was one of her sadistic traits that she loved having. She knew it was morally wrong to do that to a kid, she was one too though-she had been doped many times in her life. It wasn't out of a romantic relationship, she swayed on a different road on that subject.

"Telling Ayane-san is easier than telling her husband, I don't know what he'll do".

"Tell Dad what"?

Jin was a person anyone could relate to. Fourteen of age, insecure, and dreaming of what he was going to do with his life. For some odd reason, Jin reminded her of herself, and why she couldn't be what she wanted to be. This also prevented her from being cruel to him like she was to his older brother.

"Nothing, just something I was thinking on, he isn't here-it'll have to wait".

"Oh okay, where's Mom," the boy took a seat in one of the chairs.

"In the back, Jimi is there too".

Jin gave her the look that read "what did you do"? Yes, he inherited his mother's remarkable, or fairly average, ability to use her facial features to demonstrate different type of emotions and words. It was creepy and cool at the same time, it didn't reflect anything.

"I didn't do anything too damaging to his giant ego," she shrugged, "he acts like his all high and mighty, he isn't a king you know-isn't your dad the king of the household".

"He's the oldest Alicia," Jin smiled, "he's suppose to act that way".

In a sarcastic tone, "Yay Big Brother, make my life a living Hell"!

"Don't get it do you"?

"I'm an only child, can't really relate, eh".

"No you can't," he left his bag by the chair, "you can try, can't you"?

"Lets just say this is my way of trying, if I had a big brother, I would annoy the hell out of him".

"I know you would".

Alicia smiled triumphantly at his words. Throughout her 17 years of living, she had numerous big-brother figures. For each big-brother came the annoying, bratty, younger sister that she enjoyed impersonating. Being a brat, no matter how annoying it was to others, was extremely fun. Like his family members, Jin laughed and went into the back, where the house was. The shop was connected to the house itself. Not to go into great detail, Alicia had been in the house on certain occasions. Specifics be said, to help with homework.

Which included private sessions with Jimi, that were pretty awkward.

For the rest of her time at work, Alicia swept and helped customers. Couples came in together, some with young children, and that is when Alicia really started to work. Jin and Jimi came back after finishing their school work, and helped her with the incoming customers. It wasn't a rush hour, she didn't mind, she liked the slow hours-less walking.

Mr. Higa hadn't come home yet.

"That man is late again for dinner, there will be much anger coming from me"!

The clock nearly read six, and the father of the family had yet to come home. His wife throwing a fit about punctuality and dedication to the family. Alicia's shift was almost over, and she was ready to go home. If her boss didn't show up, she was going to leave a letter that stated in bold letters, I quit. Fortunately, depending on whose looking, Mr. Higa arrived home.

"Darling," Ayane embraced him, "you're home"!!

"Of course my angel, why wouldn't I be-sorry I'm late"!

"You're food is cold, I'll go warm it"! After embracing her husband in a tight manner, the woman rushed back to their home to warm his dinner. This was most likely an attempt to let Alicia have some peace with her employer.

"Kids, come help me clean the kitchen," their mom called.

Jin rushed right behind his mom, as Jimi stared at Alicia. Her back was leaned against the wall, her hands crossed against her chest, and her school bag next to her. She was showing off a demeanor that was powerful and serious. He hadn't realize it at first, realize that it was the same look she would give his dad whenever he came home. Whenever he was off at work or something, she would glare him down like a piece of nothing. If that is what she thought of him, nothing, she never said anything about it before. What was he thinking, of course she wouldn't say that his father was nothing-that would be just be cruel and insensitive.

Alicia was a lot of things, but insensitive wasn't one of them. Okay, she wasn't that insensitive.

Her blue orbs glared the old man down as he walked to the counter, laying down his briefcase. His dark eyes never left the girl either, and with his strong tone told Jimi to leave the room.

"Dad, is something wrong"?

"No boy, now go help your mother in the kitchen".

"But Dad," he began before his father gave him that cold look that meant he wasn't able to say anymore.

Sighing, his eyes glanced over to Alicia who kept that strong glare that never wavered. And then at his own father that continued to fight with her. A dark feeling crept into the back of his mind, but it wasn't able to be explored because he had to go back to the house.

"Don't give me that look girl," Mr. Higa said in a cold tone, "keep yourself out of my damn business".

"I didn't come here to fight with you Riku, I came here to talk, that's all," Alicia's voice holding a dark overtone.

"Then what did you come here to talk about, kid"?

She never liked her boss. It was represented in the way she looked at him, her avoidance of the man, and other actions that only made it obvious. Alicia was happy when her boss wasn't in his business. She was happy when he was in the house, at the bar, or just roaming. She didn't wish anything bad to happen to him, that would be bad for his family, and Alicia enjoyed the glowing vibrations his family gave off. It would be truly wrong of her to do what she wanted to do.

Alicia dug into her pocket and pulled out a strand of gum, popping it into her mouth. Sucking and chewing on the gum, her eyes staring at him with no emotion, nearly to the point of blankness.

"I quit".

Mr. Higa's face turned into a scowl, "What"?

"I know I have gum in my mouth, you heard me-_I quit_".

"Quit," anger rising, "you can't quit".

"Why the hell not, its my life, not yours-no discussion," Alicia countered with authority, "and why should you care so much if I quit, I'm not staying-I'm going to America and I'm never coming back".

Mr. Higa took a seat in his chair, "For what"?

"For me," Alicia declared, "that's all you need to know". Alicia grabbed her bag and walked towards the exit. Right before she pushed to door opened, she turned around to the man that was staring off with an unreadable expression.

"Treat your family well, you take them for granted, have a good life Mr. Higa".

A cool gush of wind brushed against her face, and in the reflection of the glass door she could she Mr. Higa, thinking of whatever and Jimi. His presence was always known to her, and it was probably best for him to hear it like it was. His face held sadness and many more emotions that were open to her to grab. It wasn't her to take them, she knew that. If she could, if it was possible for her-for a person like her to return those feelings, she would. If only her life was different and she was really who she said she was. She wasn't and she wouldn't allow herself to return feelings that shouldn't be there in the first place.

With a sad smile plastered on her face, "Bye Jimi-kun".

"Bye Alicia-chan".

_See, it wasn't that hard was it?_

No, it turned out to be better than I thought it would be.

_Poor Jimi-kun, you two would have made a cute couple you know._

Doubt it, really.

_Why is that, Alicia? Do you want to still be call Alicia?_

Yes, for one more day I will be Alicia-that is who I am for the remaining time. I am no one else, only Alicia.

_Alright, then you who will you be when you're back in the States?_

I don't know, I'll let L figure that out.

_L, L, L. Say his name three times and you'll go home. Does he have so much power over you?_

Yes, yes he does. You know this, you're me. L has the power to lock me until I die, or have me executed on the spot. He has that kind of power.

_How do you know this?_

When it comes to L, there is no second thoughts. When he says he has something, when he is going to do something-he's going to do it, he has that something. There is no doubt that if I try to run off...again, he will definitely have me imprisoned. So I doubt, no I don't even doubt-I know he has enough evidence to bring me down if I do anything that is out of his hold.

_You know a lot about him, don't you?_

Growing up with a genius has its advantages.

_Genius? Then what do you call yourself, a dummy._

Compared to him and those other kids, yeah I'm a dummy. I'm a insignificant person compared to them all, okay.

_Inferiority complex much. _

Shut up!

Alicia plopped into her bed, wrapping herself into the covers. For the time being, Alicia didn't want to think about anything. Not Jimi, not Mr. Higa, not the Higa family, not anything. All she had left now was school to deal with, and then she would be off.

Alicia refused, absolutely refused to think about that one person who was making her think so hard. Rejecting him from her thoughts for a night couldn't hurt anyone, could it?

* * *

**Here it is, the first filler. I hope you guys don't hate it. It kinda explains Alicia's feeling towards L, no matter how much she may actually hate him. Don't have much to say. Oh yeah, if you don't mind-please press that button down there to show you don't hate me. **

**Thanks again for the reviews! Sugar Sprite-you're lucky! I need to go to the book store. Thanks IchiRuki fan Alice001, being there since the beginning! Can't wait for the next chapter in IchiRuki one-shots! But I will!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The last of the fillers. Sorry for the late update, an incident occurred in which I was banned from the computer for a day. Grr. Oh well, I'm here and its chapter 5!**

**Death Note is coming on tonight, have something to look forward too. **

**Again, Death Note does not belong to me. Its better off that way.**

* * *

"You're leaving"?

The first thing Alicia did when she made it to school was make it to the principal's office. She sat quietly outside his office, and waited for the man to be finish with another appointment. Alicia had arrived to school much earlier than usual; once she was finish with the appointment, she would have to do more personal things at a later time. Parents stepped out of the office, walking away into the hallways, Alicia stepped in silently.

"Good morning Alicia-san, how are you doing today"?

The principal was an older man. Alicia wasn't sure of his exact age, she guessed around his mid 50's. Gray hairs appeared in his hair, his beard, and his growing mustache. With the noticeable gray hairs, which didn't attempt to hide, Mr. Kaji looked for his age. He wasn't a super bulk man, but it was apparent that he did exercise. Alicia liked Mr. Kaji, her principal, he was a nice man. Married with three kids, he was living a very good life. He was also understanding and tried to relate to his students problems when they came to him. So he wasn't only the principal, he was the guidance counselor too.

"Ah Alicia-san, so what brings you here today"?

She took a deep breath, "Mr. Kaji, your school has provided for me, and I have appreciated every single day of this school year".

"Glad to know".

She nodded and smiled, "Yes, but to make a long story short, I'm going to have to transfer out because I'm leaving to America tomorrow, and I won't be back".

She waited for his response, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Mr. Kaji's face turned from its smile into a slight frown, and his composure was fractured a bit. Other than that, he didn't seem to be too troubled by the news.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaji for such a late notice, but I was just called by this matter a few days ago myself".

The man shook his head, "No need to apologize, in one's life, they must do what they have to do-there aren't many wants in life".

"I'm glad to hear that," she chuckled, "my boss wasn't too happy to hear that".

"Riku-san is a stubborn man who cares only for himself," he opened a draw in his desk, "fill out the paperwork and then go to class, you will be excused".

The paperwork was really school related, she did all that other "private" crap when she first came here. She sat outside of Mr. Kaji's office while doing the paper work, and when she had finished it, she handed it to his secretary and went to class.

Again, like every other day (exception of yesterday) school went by as usual. Because she was late for class, the teacher had a special lecture for her, about tardiness. Then she gave him the letter that excused her, causing a flustered teacher to go on with the lesson. Other than that distraction, the school day went on like any other day. She finished her lesson, went to gym with her female peers, and did whatever she had to do. She didn't mind the routine of her school life, she was thankful for it, it helped her cope with what was going to happen tomorrow. It didn't help her that much, but it did make her feel a bit better about herself. Like all her days in school, the bell signaled that the day was over and the kids who didn't have any clubs or activities could go home. This was the time that Alicia had been patiently waiting for.

"Namie-san," she called out to the girl, "can I speak with you for a moment"?

Namie Hideki was person that Alicia could admire for her brightness and hate her at the same time for it. Alicia had never envied a person for who they were, but Namie was an exception.

"Alicia-chan, how are you doing"?

"I'm doing fine, are you busy today"?

Alicia half-expected her to say yes, she was very busy today. It would be okay. All the times she had told Namie she was too busy to hang out with her, which were all lies, she wouldn't have been the least surprise if Namie told her that she was too busy to hang out with her.

It was a relief when Namie smiled brightly, "Alicia-chan wants to spend a day with Namie-chan"!

"Actually," she chuckled at the girl's eagerness, "yes, I want to spend a day with Namie-chan".

"YAY"!

What a hyper girl.

_She's your friend._

Quiet, not now.

The two girls walked on the sidewalk in silence, both unable to think of what to say. It wasn't uncomfortable, but Alicia felt that she should lighten up the atmosphere.

Breaking the silence, "Namie-san where would you like to go"?

"Don't call me Namie-san, call me Namie or Namie-chan, and it doesn't matter".

"Alright then, Namie-chan," smirking at the girl's bright smile, "we'll go to that candy shop over there".

"Candy, I didn't know you liked candy".

"I really don't, but I don't feel like being bothered by any of your friends, this is a special moment that will not be disturbed".

Namie blinked at the tone of her voice and nodded all the same. Taking her hand, Alicia led Namie across the street to the candy shop. She almost barfed up when the overbearing aroma of sweets slammed into her face; however, she hid her distaste with a smile to Namie and took a seat near the window.

"This is totally unlike you Alicia-chan," Namie stated, "this shop is way girly for you".

"I know, but that is why we're here, no one will expect us".

"Oh, that's right, so smart, would you like anything"?

Alicia looked around the store and smiled. She hadn't realized it at first, but it was the same shop from the previous day. Right in the window, there it was, that same box of chocolates that she had wanted to buy. Getting from the table, Alicia grabbed the chocolates and went to the register to pay for it. Then she went back to her seat.

"Its for a friend".

"Oh, well what do you want to talk about"?

Stuffing the chocolates into her bag, Alicia stared up at Namie with a bright smile.

"I'm leaving for America and I'm never coming back".

Like Namie, "Eh"!!

She grabbed fiercely onto the table, moving her face towards Alicia's. Her eyes glowing red, not literally, fire burning inside of them. It was an awkward moment, but Alicia wasn't taken back by the sudden outrage.

"You only brought me here to tell me that you're leaving," she hissed, "that's not fair Alicia-chan"!!

Sighing, Alicia expected this much from Namie. "Namie-chan, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is only for the best".

"You just brought me here to tell me that you're going, that hurts".

"I'm sorry that is what you see," Alicia apologized, "you're not here just because I have something to give you".

"Eh"?

Alicia didn't expect her words would have such a bewildering effect on Namie. Smiling gently at the girl's sudden calmness, Alicia reached into her school bag and pulled out a fine wooden box. The wood looked as fine as if was just polished, and the shine was still there. Alicia stared at the wooden box in loving way, her hands gently caressing the box.

"I'm not a good person Namie-chan," she said softly, "I've done bad things, very bad things".

Her hands clenching onto the delicate box.

"Alicia-chan, everyone can change-its part of life, we make mistakes and we learn from them, right"?

"Yes, that is one of the miracles of life, to change one's ways-I'm an exception to that". She brushed her fingers against the smooth wood, her eyes lowered. In her back mind, it kept telling her that she shouldn't do it-that she shouldn't trust the girl in front of her. That it was too dangerous, and that the girl could become a target in some way.

"Here, I want you to keep this".

Pushing the disturbing projections back in her mind, Alicia handed the box to Namie.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't be closer, I would have liked it-I truly would have, but I couldn't take that risk with you"?

Bewilderment on her face, "Alicia, what are you talking about, is something bad going to happen to you"?

"Probably so, but I want you-the closest person to me since I've been here, to have this".

"Alicia I can't take this, you have obviously shown that this means a lot to you," Namie pushed the box back to Alicia, "it would be wrong of you".

Alicia smiled, "Its a gift, it would be wrong of you to reject it, it has things about me that I want you to know, and if something is to me-I want my memorabilia to be safe".

"Memorabilia"?

"Yes, I want it to be safe if something happens to me, I trust you Namie-the only thing that I ask of you is to keep this safe, and to never ever let anyone see this..._ever_".

Alicia unwittingly gripped Namie's hand, holding onto it tightly. The fierceness, the passion that was usually unknown to everyone had suddenly slipped out, revealing itself to Namie.

"Promise," she told her, "please promise me you won't show anyone what's inside here".

Returning Alicia's hard grip, "As long as I'm living, I will not ever show what's inside" .

With a reassuring smile, Namie placed the wooden box in her bag. "Now, lets have some fun today, I wanna be a pig and I have enough money to do it".

"Okay".

"Do you have everything ready, for tomorrow I mean"?

"Yeah, clothes packed, quit job, and I'm not going to school tomorrow".

Namie nodded, "Yes, Mr. Kaji was not in the best spirits today, this explains why".

"Sorry to hear that, but he did take it better than I had anticipated, I'm thankful to him".

"Glad to know that," Namie looked at her sheepishly, "why are you leaving, truthfully".

Alicia looked at the girl for a few seconds. She was reassured that the girl wasn't as ditzy as she appeared, "That my friend, you must find out on your own, its better that you don't though".

Laughing softly at the girl's expression, "Come on, we have a lot of things to do before night fall, and I want to do most of them, don't you"?

Namie nodded enthusiastically before grabbing her things and running off with Alicia. This was how the day was suppose to be spent. No worries, no complication, no anything, just relaxation and enjoying it with someone. Tomorrow, when she would board that plane, everything would be different. Today was the last day she would ever be Alicia Stone, the last day that her life would be in relative peace. She was disappointed, but not angry.

"Alicia-chan, you're mustard is flowing out your hot dog".

"Oh, sorry, yummy".

How could she be angry? It was all her fault anyways.

* * *

**Here is chapter 5. Next will be the meeting with L and Junebug. Because Alicia is no more after tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**June and L meet up with each other once again! Haha! This is chapter 6. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible, thank you to all that have reviewed my story. You guys are the best!**

* * *

Alicia awoke at nine o'clock in the morning. After taking a shower, brushed her teeth, and dressed for the occasion she spent the last few hours in her apartment doing what she did when she was off from school. Eat and watch television. She fixed herself some microwave waffles and orange juice, and until noon she watched T.V.

At twelve, she grabbed her suitcase and left. Leaving her last rent and notice to her landlord, Alicia Stone went on her way to the airport. She took the same route she used when going to school, for airport wasn't too far off from the school that she previously attended.

Alicia didn't like airports.

One reason, maybe the main reason, she had such a distaste for airports were because of the air attendants. The workers. They were normal people, right? They probably hated their jobs too; that didn't stop Alicia from disliking them. It was their teeth, their sparkling white teeth. Perfect squares, all shining at her. When she looked at them, whenever they did whatever job that was assigned to them, it was gums and all. It was a misconception of course, not all flight attendants had bright sparky teeth, but there were some out there.

"My, my, my you have a first class, private plane," a woman with sparky, white teeth said, "come with me, I will lead you to your plane".

Carrying her things, Alicia walked beside the young woman. She appeared to be like any other woman, short brunette, medium hight, and those same cursed white teeth. Being able to read people, it reassured her that this woman-like the many others, were quite bored with their lives. She wasn't surprised when the woman pulled out a cigarette and started smoking it.

"I hope this doesn't shock you," the woman told her, "if it wasn't for those damn laws, I would be smoking a joint about right now".

Alicia shrugged, "You're an adult, life is stressful, taking a smoke calms the mind".

The woman smiled, "I knew you would understand, dammit-life is so ugh"!

"Well, life has never been meant to please the one who is living it".

"Yeah, being a college student and working at a freaking airport is not how I saw my future, you must be loaded to be on this flight".

"Not really".

"Oh," the woman clicked her tongue, "so whose this guy that requested you, your boyfriend or something"?

"No," she shook her head, "only a friend who is very desperate to see me".

"Friend must be loaded," a puff of smoke exited her mouth, "to be doing all this for you".

"Really, I'm was sure he was only doing this to piss me off".

"Oh".

It didn't take them long to make it to the open area where all the planes were. Winds blew in their faces, making sort of difficult for the woman in pumps to walk. In contrast to the other passengers, the woman was leading her to an area that was away from the other planes. An area that was covered with security, it was a bit annoying, not unnerving-just annoying. Being L, ensuring that she didn't cause any problems, the procedure would only be a logical move. She understood that.

The woman looked at Alicia, "Here you are, this plane will be flown by the best of the best, don't worry-take care".

"Yeah, you too".

Planes. All the stress of getting up, cleaning up, and going through that damn process to get to this point of the battle. This was the second most hated part of the trip, the ride. Alicia had never been a flyer, and even though the pilot came to her and reassured her that he was the best and would make it to America safely, she wasn't too sure. Her main problem with planes was only the fact that they went so high. Going high was the reason planes were built, right? They were constructed to go high in the sky, travel to far away places, some unknown. Alicia always found herself looking down at the sky below, seeing how far it was-it frightened her.

Height reminded her of falling, falling, and more falling. To be drifting off into nothingness, and it shouldn't be something that concerned her. Alicia, being who she is in reality, had done numerous things that dealt with height, very large heights. She was like an acrobat really, able to move her body in different locations, letting herself be tied and knotted. It didn't help her fear though. Throughout the ride, she forced herself to sleep, eat a bit, and not look out the window.

"We're closing in little lady," the pilot said-he is not a Western, "brace yourself".

After doing what she had to do, all the necessary searching and prying in her personal things, Alicia awaited quietly outside of the airport, sitting on the bench. For the past several years, New York appeared to be the same. Based on her sitting on the outside of the airport, people continued to tend to their own business, not thinking of others. She didn't have much time to think over the city, because a nice looking black car came up right in front of her.

On instinct, her legs jumped. She had been use to running away, it was a reaction that claimed its place. Ignoring the reaction, Alicia sat in her place, waiting for the door to open. When it did, a bright light blinded her for a moment. Then she heard a voice, a voice that was comfortable and somewhat scolding.

"After all this time, you have to change your clothing choices young lady".

Watari stared down at the young woman, with eyes that still held the same affection that Alicia thought was long gone. Her breathing became ragged and she had the nerve to tackle the man in a tight hug, but fought the urge to do such a thing-it would contradict her later on. Getting up from the bench, she carried her suitcase to the car, a very small smile on her face.

"Yes, after all this time I have yet to find a particular style that I like, its weird isn't it"?

There wasn't much words spoken during the drive. It was probably Watari's way of letting the view of the city sink in. That was a good thing. During the drive, Alicia found the uncontrollable urge to stare with awe at the skyscrapers and other buildings. It had been long, too long, since she had last been there. A long time since she had been in America, how the past catches up with you. Yellow taxis passing by with the diligentness that they always had, and buses following slowly. The smell of work seeped in from the windows, letting her get a fluent taste of how the city remained unchanged. How it worked even harder than it did last time.

So much.

"Watari," breaking the silence, "because we are finally alone, where are we going exactly"? A question that had been bothering her for some time. "Are we going to where L is, or the authorities , possibly the crime scene that L is suspecting now".

Without turning to reply, "L has requested that you meet with him at the plaza, I will escort you there, and he will give out further instructions".

Alicia cocked an eyebrow, leaning back on the arm of the door. A sudden cockiness was lifted from her, "So he does wish to see me"?

"Yes," the man replied, "but he is still weary of you, do not be so rash to make decisions, Alicia".

"You're going to call me by that name still"?

"As long as it is appropriate, you may be here my child, but you are truly here".

Rolling her eyes, "I'm guessing you are trying to teach me a lesson, its not going to work out that way though, and you know it".

Alicia heard a faint chuckle, "May be so, you cannot blame an old man for trying".

That was the truth.

L didn't move a muscle when the door opened. He continued to sit in his unusual way on the couch, staring intently at the television screens in front of him, with many dishes of desserts with him. The climate was fairly warm, a bright setting for an unnaturally cold character. Alicia followed Watari to the suite, an uncomfortable feeling swelling up in her gut. The first thing she saw, the first glimpse of him that she saw was his unruly hair. Then it was followed by his shirt, his baggy jeans, and his bare feet. He hadn't change much, he appeared to be the same person, the same L. He ate his food in silence, his eyes staring over televisions that may or may not held the evidence from the crime that he was on.

A spoon dipped in some sort of sweet and his eyes directly on her, "Hello Junebug".

How many times had she imagined this day? How many times had she imagined herself being in front of him again, his dark gaze striking her down with one blow? How many times? Too many for her to count. When he said hello, so casually and void of life, she couldn't respond. In actuality, this was how he would always address her. A cold hello, holding more than he wanted other to know, and that dreaded name that had befallen her on their first meeting. It was like when they were younger, and yet-her brain cells were unable to comprehend and respond. Unable to make a smart comment or scoff at him, she was unable.

Suddenly, her dead brain cells began to work again. A hidden power source booting them up and she was able to fight off desperate thoughts.

"I hate that name, and you know it".

"You really don't have a choice in the matter, please sit," he motioned her to the chair that was beside the couch he was sitting on, "would you like something to eat"?

Junebug sat quietly in the chair, "No thank you, not hungry".

L nodded as if understanding what she meant, "Now that we are officially alone, I would like to explain my reasons for requiring your presence".

"I would like to know as well".

"What I am watching are surveillance that decipher several young women working at different companies," he glanced at her, "these women were later killed-different dates naturally".

"You need me for another murder case, not surprising in the least, what do you want me to do exactly".

"I have thought over this for a long time June bug," another spoonful entered his mouth, "and I am sure you may not like it, but we all must make sacrifices, don't we"?

The last part was meant for her directly. Alicia found herself glaring at the young man with distaste as he sipped his tea with innocence, if only looks could kill.

"Yes," she hissed, "sacrifices must be made, only when truly necessary".

"Ah," he was looking at her now, "you still feel that way, after all that you have done".

"You're making me sound like a terrible person, which I probably am, you are no judge-do not criticize me". Crossing her legs and arms, Junebug was giving off a defiant aura. A feeling that was fighting off L. He knew she would cooperate, there was no question, but Junebug _his_ Junebug had always been a person who couldn't be controlled fully. Who danced to her own beat, it was quite frustrating and annoying, to keep a person like Junebug in check.

Yet, that was one of her many traits that he admired her for.

"I am only a detective Junebug, but you what you are, and you cannot change that".

"You can't say that I didn't try," she replied in a mock tone. For the tiniest moment, she could sense a hidden feeling. To her dismay, she was unable to detect what it was. This was what she had gotten for being retired or on break for a year.

"The murders relate to women, only women, and I have deduced that each women that was killed, all had a certain relation to the killer".

"And this concerns me how..."?

Using only two fingers, L took out a manila folder handing it to Junebug. Taking it with uncoloredness evident, she opened it and read the information that it contained. L was being greedy. The information that was held in the folders were all on the deceased women in the videos. Revealing their jobs, ages, if they had children or not (based on the list they did), her eyes read the words quickly and in a keen manner. No data could be left out, Alicia was dead, Junebug (how she hated the name) was in replace. That is until she could come up with a new handle, but she knew L wouldn't cease calling her that.

Making her hell a lot worse.

"There were several more women, all at younger ages, I wanted you to see this first though".

"Similarities are quite numerous: older women, mothers, middle-class, quite successful".

"The killer found a different age group, closer to us, in his females of recent".

"Teenagers," she glanced at him, "significance in them as well I suppose".

"Yes," L scanned her, "Junebug how old are your exactly"?

She rolled her eyes, "You're so damn smart, why don't you get your little prying mind to figure it out".

Sighing at her words, "Junebug is a year younger than me, so you are 17 now-are you not".

"You love reminding me that I'm a year younger than you, don't you"?

"Not really, its just something that occupies me from saying more," a glint in his eye being shown, "unless you wish for me to discuss that Junebug".

He didn't have to say more, she understood. It was topic that both wished to avoid, even though they were facing the inevitable. June knew, mainly because of this case, that they would both have to face up to their pasts. Even if it pained he to do so and it did. Now wasn't the time though, she was here on a mission-a job. Although it pained her much to admit it, she couldn't fail her mission at hand. If she were falter, stumble only an inch, it could be disastrous not only for her but for L as well. This reasoning, a reasoning that had long ago been discovered, if were to ever occur in the near future-she wouldn't be able to handle it, and it was the truth.

"L," she responded with force patience, "what is it that you need from me"?

Maybe her voice held more force than intended. Okay, she wasn't going to lie, it held the exact amount of force she wanted. The only thing that she hadn't expected was the sudden turn of his head from her to her, his near black eyes showing such intense feeling she wasn't able to decipher. It appeared to be determination, yes it had to be determination, determination was his thing.

If that was the case. Then why in God's name was she feeling another presence?

L could feel her eyes inspecting him. He found it fair, as he was inspecting her. His eyes scanned her, searching for any major changes. The only main difference was the length of her hair, being near her shoulders, had grown to the mid-section of her back. Her dark blue eyes remained the same as they always were, and her light complexion was still there, other than that much hadn't change.

_Considering the stakes, how much has she changed?_

"There are many things that I need from you Junebug," L stated, "but you will serve only a few of those needs".

"Well, you're holding up time, I'm sorry to say-what do you need from me".

Her composer wasn't at its fullest, that was evident, but she held the confidence that was always hers. He knew she was ready for business, and was ready to handle whatever was going to be thrown at her. Grabbing the remote, L turned off the televisions, his eyes staring at the black screens.

"Junebug, I have learned that you like to role play".

"Role play," taken back a bit, "L what do you have in mind"?

"Junebug, you will be doing some acting, do you mind"?

"Acting," her voice serious, "what kind of acting"?

* * *

**End of chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoyed yourselves, I feel the ending was a little choppy though. To make me happy, or happier, press that little button down there-yeah that one! Its good to know that you are loved and not hated. Thanks for the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh...all nighters are hard. You get up late in the day and stuff. The sleep was good! Here is chapter 7, sorry for the delay! Thankies!**

* * *

"You will be posing as an executive worker at the Lawrence Industries".

L didn't have to go into great detail of what he needed from her. He never had to, he only needed to state a mere sentence to grab her.

"So I'm going to be used as your tool," she responded, "you are heartless".

L rolled his eyes, "This case has gone on far too long, there have been many deaths, it must be stopped".

"So you're going to use me like a doll, to your advantage"? She had uncrossed her legs, and her body was slouched into the chair. The idea didn't occur to her that L would be so merciless to her hadn't crossed her mind. Then again, maybe if she did this job, she would be atoned for her sins.

"No, you're presence is necessary, you're essential, I couldn't think of anyone else for the job". He got off the couch, eating his last slice of cake.

"You may sleep in my room, I will not be using it-if you become hungry, there is food in the fridge," he went off into the kitchen.

L went off, his appetite for sweet never being satisfied. Her eyes stared off into the distance, that was the wall, and stared blankly at it. The atmosphere was less tense and she was able to breathe easily, but there was something else-something different. It was really about the young man that had just exited the room, something was different. He looked the same. Same black unruly hair, that she repeatedly complained about it not being brushed, white t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and no shoes. No shoes, she was always amused by his feet.

Knowing that most of him hadn't changed, June couldn't fight off the subtle feeling-that something was different with L. Maybe she was over analyzing things, that could be it. When she over analyzed things, it would usually screw up and she would make a fool of herself.

"Is something the matter Junebug"? He had returned with a delicate cut slice of chocolate cake, and as always with a strawberry on top.

"Strawberries, I hate them," she said smugly, "they taste bitter to me".

"...". L didn't respond to her insult. He just went back to his couch and started eating his food again. That is, until a small beeping noise was heard, and he turned around to the lap top that was sitting on the table in front of him.

June recognized the symbol that popped on the screen, in Old English, it was L's symbol-L. On the lap top was a small camera and in front of it was the voice synthesizer that L used to warp his voiced. She was sure he was using the camera to view the authorities, police officers, at their headquarters. The camera worked on Watari's lap top, that also had a camera, she had seen this before.

"Any news," L's synthesizer took over.

This was her moment to leave and explore the suite. Grabbing the suitcase she had brought with her, June went off on a little expedition of her temporary home.

"Yes," one of the officers answered, "another victim has been found".

L didn't say anything at first. With no words being spoken, the room suddenly turned tight. June knew that L wasn't happy with this, not happy at all.

"It appears the killer is becoming cocky, who was the victim"?

"Madeline Washington, age 17, top student at her school, blue eyes, blond hair," the authorities read the girl's description, "she was last seen at her high school and was found in a nearby bay".

_18 year old. _

Subconsciously, June stood behind the couch, staring at the photo that was posted on the lap top. The girl appeared to be no older than herself. Pretty blond hair, large blue eyes, a soft smile. Underneath the photo was a small description of the girl. Based on the info, she appeared to have been a fairly popular student. High grades, came from a wealthy family, she had the life.

"No sexual abuse," L winced, "it truly appears that the killer is not interested in anything sexual with these women".

"This time," the officer replied, "there was some evidence left".

L remained composed, but he leaned in slightly to get a better look at the visual that was now on the screen. By the victim's body, was a white sheet of papered covered in the victim's blood. There was writing on it, but it wasn't clear enough to be seen on the screen.

"Watari," L instructed, "please bring this up as soon as possible".

"Yes L".

The light was turned off and once again, blackness. June leaned on the couch her mind rapidly thinking over the girls body. It was floating on top of the water, face down, and stabbed onto her back was a sheet of paper. The scene was morbid, but June had personally seen worse sights than this. She did feel sympathy for the family, however, and felt that it was her right to be part of such an investigation.

"You are now aware how urgent it is of us to find the killer, do you". He didn't turn to face her.

"I am needed as an executive worker, why not a high schooler-teens have been his latest targets".

"Younger people," L began, "its just to throw us off, he's really interested in the older woman".

"Yeah, how are you so sure about this, L"?

"I am about four percent sure on this assumption," he stated flatly.

June scoffed at him, "You are such a liar, you know that".

June walked away before L could reply to her words. Of course he was lying, he was always lying. Whenever he gave a percent for his assumptions, he gave an incorrect percentage for whatever reason. June didn't understand why he did what he did. The most likely reason for his behavior was to probably hide his true thoughts from others, he was mysterious after all. June left the room again and traveled off in search of the bedroom she was to sleep in from now on.

"Its not like he sleeps anyways," June mumbled.

Their was only one bedroom in the suite. Fortunately, there was two king size beds. June was puzzled with two, because L-like herself suffered (or didn't) from insomnia. In contrast to June, who didn't want bags, L didn't take any prescribe medicine for his disorder. She didn't even know if he even used the bedroom. It was obvious he didn't sleep in neither bed, as both beds were neat and appeared to never have been touch. She crawled onto the mattress like a lioness, the coolness bringing comfort, and her face diving into the pillows. It wouldn't be hard for her to sleep now.

"June," a voice called out to her, "stop playing around".

She ignored him. Pressing the pillow onto her face, June refused to take it off. She was imagining what he was like though. His hands dug into his pockets, his eyes showing no emotion-a hint of annoyance though, and as always grim features covered him.

"June". He repeated in the same monotone.

She couldn't help but smile a bit. "Yes," she mumbled beneath the pillow, "can't you see I'm resting".

A soft sigh was heard, "If you act this way, it will only get difficult on your part".

"If you haven't noticed yet, I'm already in a difficult situation-I'm here with you". Throwing the pillow at the wall, a glare at his direction.

"You could have rejected the offer," L stated flatly.

June countered, "You gave me an ultimatum-I had no choice".

"That is right, isn't it-you put yourself in this predicament, now you must get yourself out of it". His voice cold and striking. He stared down at her with no pity, as if mocking her with his eyes. June growled, her fists clenching into the bed sheets, a dark glare glowering over her.

"Yes, I did put myself into this predicament," her voice calm, "its not like you're willing to assist me of getting myself out of it".

"You're right I'm not going to assist you".

His words, so nonchalant. They held such a gripping feel to it, June had the urge to push run away from him.

"You're not going to run anymore Junebug," he added, "there is no place for you to hide".

Her eyes glared at him with hidden ferocity, and he just stared with that same indifferent look. How could he act like this? How could he just force his emotions in the back, while she was forced to confront them on a daily basis. It wasn't fair.

"Watari has already prepared your clothes for tomorrow," he made his way to the door, "I expect you to do your best".

_June was bored._

"_L, I'm bored-what are you doing"? He could have responded by telling her to go to the bedroom that she hardly used, but that would be rude of him. Besides, he had become fond of her presence, it had only been 6 years since this habit begun, he could withstand it._

"_Another case, huh"? She answered her own question. He had been doing this quite often now, his cases. Cases that were brought upon by the authorities around the world. L was working for so many countries, catching so many criminals, it was crazy._

_It was boring too._

_A few weeks after getting adjusted to her new home, six years ago, all the children at Wammy's had to take some special test. Of course, June found the test annoying and refused to take it at first. After a persuasive talk with L, she reluctantly abide and took the test without much care. Surprisingly, she was only two points from L's score-an impressive heat._

_As if she cared._

_Ever since the test, proving their intelligence, the only "fun" that was provided for them was cases and more cases._

"_Junebug, if you wish to occupy yourself, you can assist me on this case," L stated while his eyes were glued on the computer. Pieces of evidence surrounded the table that he was working on._

"_We're kids," June sounded exasperated, "we should be doing kids things-not grown up things"._

"_Kid things," he glanced at her, "like what"?_

_June shrugged, shifting in the bed, "I don't know-kid things"._

"_We're different June, we have abilities that surpassed even the adults, we must put them to use"._

"_Use," rolling her tongue as if it was a foreign word, "what if I don't want to put my abilities to use"._

"_..."._

_June didn't turn to him, or even acknowledge that she wanted an answer. All she heard was the smashing of buttons and the ruffles of plastic bags. She played with a rubber band ball that she had created yesterday, using new bands to make the ball larger. It was a habit of hers, she had already created five rubber band balls already. Unlike her others, this one was different-holding more value than the others. L got from his chair, "I've solved the case"._

"_Good for you," she replied with little interest, "do you want me to tell Mr. Wammy"?_

_He shook his head. June took a side glance at her friend, and noticed that he was sitting in that weird style again. Back slouched forward, knees up to his face, and chewing on his thumb. At first, she was taken back a bit, but didn't think much of it. He told her, if he stood upright he would lessen his deduction ability._

_Perhaps, she should try to sit like that. _

_June wasn't as flexible as L._

_L stood in the chair, appearing he would fall at any second, remarkably he didn't. He just sat there, chewing on his thumb, and June was becoming worried. For the past six years, June was able to learn a lot of things, well a few things, about her friend name L._

_L was an aliases, and wasn't his real name. Okay, that was basic fact, all the children at Wammy's Orphanage had fake names. While everyone called her,Mary, and she hated the name. She preferred Junebug over Mary. Mr. Wammy told her that Mary is an important figure in religious status; June not understand what he meant, rebuffed the name in a second. However, she did insist he and everyone else call her Mary, only L was allowed to call her June or the dreaded Junebug. Fortunately, he had lessen the usage of Junebug and found the June more favorable._

_She didn't care if L was a fake name, she liked it._

"_L," she rounded another rubber band, "is this what you want to do with your life-solving cases"?_

_After a wait that felt like ages, "Yes, not wanting to use your abilities, that makes you very selfish June"._

_A smile spread across her face, "I wasn't born for the world L, I'm here because I want to be, why not do something that makes me happy"?_

_She took a look at the clock that sat on his desk, "Dinner will be ready soon, you're coming down right"? _

_When L didn't answer, Juen took it upon herself and grabbed his arm, dragging him downstairs. The only sound that he made was the surprised, yet soft, yelp he made while she held a tight grip on his wrist until they made it to the dining room._

L watched her drift off into her wonderland on the bed. Later on that day, when Watari came back, and he was able to discuss in greater detail, June decided to sleep. She had told him she was on meds to help with her insomnia, he believed she was being sarcastic. Her body lied peacefully on the bed she picked. He couldn't help reaching a hand out to her, pushing a strand of hair from her face.

_What are you trying to prove? What made you do the things you've done?_

_Was it the idea of doing something that made you happy-good? Did it make you feel good?_

Grabbing hold of the covers that she had subconsciously pushed off her body in sleep, he returned them to her sleeping form. Picking up his fingers in the same way he always did, June's body snuggled into the warmth of the sheets.

_Selfish. I am so selfish._

June snuggled deeper into the covers, a cruel smile appearing on her features.

* * *

**Curses! This was hard, and I was being lazy! Tell me if I did a good job, don't think I did too good. Oh well. Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Delay after delay!**

**Hope this will satisfy you all. Thanks for the reviews, and because I don't have much to say enjoy Chapter 8 of Before and After!**

**Due to me rushing, this may have more grammar errors than usual-sorry.**

* * *

The next morning, June didn't need a clock to tell her that she had gotten up much earlier than usual. Forcing herself into the bathroom, she took a hot bath, and with swift speed dressed herself with the clothes Watari had gotten for her. For a man at his age, he did choose very accessible clothing. After brushing her teeth, she took a good look at herself in the mirror.

"Oh God," she sneered, "I look pathetic".

That was half-true. Her strawberry-blond hair was tied up in a neat bun, and the make-up was light and quite cute. To her dismay, the make up she forced herself to use didn't cover the tiredness in her face. Her blue orbs were screaming out freedom and more, but there wasn't much she could do about it. If she finished her job, finished it accordingly, her eyes wouldn't have to scream out to her whenever she looked in the mirror. Straightening out the white blouse that she was going to wear, she smiled the fakest smile possible.

"Good morning, I'm Helene Monroe, I'm here for the executive spot".

_A new name, a new lie._

Shut up.

_Hey, I'm here for your benefit. You need me, I am your drug-embrace me._

I've tried many different types of drugs my friend, and you are not on the top of the best.

_Really? All that other shit you used, I wasn't able to top them? Tell me babe, are they the reason you're still breathing today?_

...

_No response. Look, there's a bigger drug out there-stronger than me. And if you don't know it, it has such a strong hold on you, you may not be able to escape it. _

"Screw it". Adding a light pink on her puffy lips, she smacked them. Today she was going to be Helene Monroe. A beautiful, young woman with much potential. By nature and the case at hand, June was force to play an older woman. She had asked L why play a 22 year old when the killer went defiantly after teenagers and older women in the business. The response he gave her was no response at all. One explanation, only one, could explain why he didn't give her response.

L was being a jerk.

Finding her at his mercy, why would he have to explain himself? He was the boss, she the servant. As a servant there was no need for her to ask any questions on his actions, because it didn't matter. When a person is a servant and they have a higher authority towering them, there is no discussion. Discussion wastes time, it holds up progress, and L was not going to having anymore delays. He was already rattled, meaning quite upset, that the killer has gotten so many people already.

A faint chuckle escaped her lips, "I'm a true definition of mess-pure adult rated mess".

She opened the bathroom door, half-expecting him to be there waiting for her on the bed. Dark eyes, nearly to the point of pure darkness, piercing at her. If she didn't know him, hadn't grown up with him, she would have thought on instinct that there was nothing in those eyes. Thankfully she did know him, knew him more than others, and knew personally that there wasn't only darkness that filled his eyes. On the downside, L was a person who was capable of concealing his thoughts, beliefs, and more, making it impossible for her to decipher what his true thoughts were.

Her eyes gazed at his bed, the bed that hadn't been touch. If she hadn't known better, she would have come to believe that he wasn't even here. That everything that was happening around her, wasn't real. She was only a figure in the midst of chaos, always moving around when everything else was still. A mannequin, a doll-inhuman figure. Life moving so fast, passing right in front of her, why was it so hard for her to keep pace with it?

"Well," she breathed, "what do you think"?

She found L in the kitchen, eating a nice piece of strawberry shortcake. It could have been a reference to her, her hatred of strawberries. June wasn't thinking that far at moment.

"Presentable," tone of voice that was monotone and dry.

"I guess hearing from you," she leaned against the wall, "I'll take it as a compliment".

"You'll be leaving soon, finish preparing yourself".

"I know that," grabbing a bagel, "I'm hungry though". On the table was a batch of hot bagels, still steaming, they looked delicious. Moving to the fridge, to her happiness, pulled out a bottle filled with grape jam. Making her way back to the table, she took a seat in front of L, who was nearly done with his cake. Using gentle movements, she spread the grape jam on her bagels, a smile filled with greed on her face. Hunger, so overpowering. There was a problem though, L. Before she dove into her small meal, which would turn big when she would start eating all the bagels in the basket, she looked up and was met with his unnerving gaze.

Baffled by the look he was giving her, "What's wrong"?

It appeared, for a slight moment, that L was unsure of how to address his statement. He made a face, then returned back to the same passionless face.

"Your blouse," he mumbled, "be sure not to dirty your outfit, Watari doesn't have time to waste on a new one".

She blinked and then scoffed. "Really L, no need to worry about me, I'll be careful"?

"What about your make up, you'll ruin it".

"There's time to fix it in the car, a little lip gloss smudge won't hurt me".

L didn't buy it, "Careful, when have you been careful, Junebug"?

A sly smile crossed on her lips, "Ah...a question that you need me to answer for you, how amusing".

Ignoring her words, "If you drop any sort of food on you, I will not be held responsible for your clumsiness".

Her lips curved into a twisted form she crossed her legs, fingering her hands in the jam.

"You really think I can't spread a some jam on a bagel"? Her voice on the edge of unbelievability.

When L didn't answer it was evident that was how he thought of her, careless. Going out to find a cigarette, or joint, would have been the best idea for her at the moment. Instead, why not make this moment more interesting?

"I know I've done bad things," she licked her fingers, "I know I'm wrong-I am what I am".

"What is that, June"?

A deviant smirk rose on her lips, "A giant tease". The blouse hit L square in the face, covering his face. A large grin spread across her face, a small laugh escaping, and then frantically hushing herself before she spilled anything that would make her look bad as well. Okay, maybe throwing her blouse at him, and wearing only a black cassette was a bad idea...it was fun though. It was best off that he didn't look up at her, for it would be highly rude of him to do so.

"How cute," she cooed, "the great L cannot even look up at young, innocent girl's bustier". Her devilish grin returning, taking a bite of her bagel.

"Are you going to remove the shirt," she gasped comically, "oh my"!

L could have done that, he could have done that. As she knew, she knew too well, L wasn't that type of person. He was boy, a man, who could care less about the female anatomy. At first glance, it would seem crazy, to the point of homosexuality. June knew, L didn't care-or appeared to not care, he was a man whose main focus was his work. Solving crimes and bringing criminals to justice, that was his work. L was very good at his work, employee of the month and more.

"How long," she took a sip of coffee, "how long have you planned this"?

"Past is not necessary at the time," folding her blouse neatly, "please dress yourself accordingly".

"Accordingly"?

"Yes," he looked up at her, "and to the better the investigation, don't screw up on your lying".

"Lying," she huffed, "I thought it would be pretending, acting if you will".

His voice, that held a small (extremely) hint of warmth was shattered, "You are a liar, and that will never change".

A chuckle, a chuckle and a scoff at the same time. Then her face went dead serious, nearly to the cold ways of L. It was sudden, like a flash, just like L. Blue met Black.

"Is that what you really think of me," her voice dry. L stared at her for a few moments, his eyes never betraying how he truly felt. Finally, for what seemed longer than it was, he let his bare feet hit the floor with a small tap. Toes uncurling, stretching, she could even hear the bones cracking. He stood to his full height, leaving the neat blouse on the clean side of the table, ensuring it didn't become dirty, and left the room. Leaving behind June to her own thoughts.

_What were you trying to do?_

I don't know.

_Were you trying to seduce him, a risky move._

Of course not, I know L-he isn't the type to be seduced.

_Then what were you trying to do-what's going through your mind?_

Why ask that question, you're me, you should already have the answer.

_Answers-there are many answers, but which one is the right one? I don't get it. If you want an answer, just make one up-if you want the right answer, search for it._

I don't...I don't know. Answers, there are many answers, many questions-I want them to be answered. That's the point, is there really a straight forward answer to my questions? If an answer is provided, will that cause more questions to arise?

_Its up to you. If a question is answered, you will you ask more questions? Its basic human nature to learn, to know more about the world that they live in._

Learn. Knowledge. I didn't want to learn, I didn't care for knowledge. I rather had a joint behind the church.

_Yes. I'm aware of that, lively attitude of yours._

No more time for chit chat other side of me, I must ready myself for my big debut.

Watari returned soon after breakfast, and drove June now known as Helene Monroe to the famed company of Lawrence Industries. Where creativity, imagination, and indisputable obedience is the key to success. A company that is mainly of the financial world, building a variety of items used in the modern world: cars, computers, and much more things that man uses. Recently, they entered the world of real estate, providing homes for whoever is willing to pay the hefty price.

"Watari," June complained, "is this truly necessary, do I have to work at such a-demeaning place"?

"For the better good," the old man replied with a glint in his eye, "do you wish for more victims"?

She fidgeted in her seat, the rear view mirror showing the old man's stern expression.

"I guess not, they don't deserve death, not at this age," she said flatly.

"If that is what you believe, do not complain about the situation".

She wanted to say this was not what she wanted to do. If the older man recalled she was being force to do this against her will, for L, not her. It wouldn't make much of a difference anyways, Watari was closer to L anyways, he would defend L. It was her fault, in a weird way, that she was put into such a predicament. Watari was not a man to hide the truth, he would tell her the truth-give her answers that she may not be ready for yet. Before she was able to say what her mind was conjuring, the car had stopped by a immense building. It towering to white clouds above.

"This is Lawrence Industries," she asked.

"This is the main building, where everything is thought over and put into progress," Watari looked back at her, "are you ready"?

Are you ready. Ya ready. You are ready.

Ready?

_I don't know what happened to me, that moment. Watari looked back at me, and had asked a simple question. Are you ready? Am I ready? I should be. Then it happened. That look, I doubt it was intentional, but it was there-that look. There is no specific term to explain it, the look, its just a stare. A stare of expectations, worth, it means something, I don't know what it meant. I still don't know. It's there, that look._

_Expectation. Worth. Meaning._

A smile, a dark smile arose on her lips, "Of course Watari, I have no choice, correct"?

One word to put exact meaning into the Lawrence Industries is people. People. It may sound utterly foolish, to be reassured it isn't. Lawrence Industries is made up of people, specific people. People who want wealth, and these people would do absolutely anything for that wealth. Kill, it was most likely on the list. Helene, as she was to be known as now, the people that she was surrounded by now-were too full of themselves to actually kill. Yes, she did get the feeling they would do many other things to get what they want, and if they did decide to go on the path of killing, they would more "creative" with their work.

As her 4 inch heels made disturbing, but with rhythmic vibes Helene strutted her way, like many others, and she made her way to the front desk.

"Good morning," her voice being deep and sultry, "I'm here to visit Mr. Muller".

The secretary was older than her, thankfully. Dark brown curls, a bob haircut, and red lip stick like a rose. Her eyes, it held malice, malice that was just beginning to form.

"Oh," the woman smiled brightly, "you must be Helene Monroe, Mr. Muller is in a meeting at the moment, but I will call him".

Helene took a seat by the desk, leaning her head on the wall gently, not to agitate the pins in her hair that held her bun together.

_Here you are, doing your job-how does it feel?_

L knew what he was doing when he chose this name for me.

_What do you mean?_

When we were younger, living at Wammy's, we hardly ever watched television.

_No kidding._

Well, when we did-it was a treat. There were large amounts of films, old and new, but I personally fell in love with Marylin. I loved her, so beautiful, so elegant. She was everything I wished to be, the life I yearned to have. I begged Mr. Wammy countless of times if I could stay up just a bit after curfew to watch her films, and even though Roger was against it-he would let me. Sometimes, L would come down with me, he didn't the like watching them, but he was there.

_Really, no shocker._

He would sit by me, and I could tell he was annoyed with the film-particularly Marylin, I didn't care. I wanted to be her, I wanted to live her, and I was distraught when I found out later about her death.

_You should reconsider your goals, Miss Monroe did not live a fabulous life. And her death was less than glamorous._

I know that, I feel sorry for her.

_Feel sorry for yourself._

There isn't time for self-pity. Might as well pity others, makes me feel good.

_Feel good? So sadistic, it feels good to see other people suffer, see their fates unwind? If you hadn't notice, your fate is coming sooner than you expect, what about that?_

I realize that. Not too long ago, fate is something no man can hide from. To accept it, that's the blessing of it all.

_Acceptance-ah. _

"Miss Monroe," the soon to be malice woman called, "Mr. Muller will like to see you now".

No more playing.

She went up the elevator, crowded with people. Some had cell phones, some didn't. Others were checking their watches excessively, counting down the minutes until they were force to go to wherever they needed to be. It was formidable place to be, squished between people. A bald Caucasian man who was beginning to sweat at a fast rate, and a woman who couldn't keep her large mouth shut. Then there were ones who stood idly in front of her, who appeared to be on top of the world. As if they had no care in the world, and it was probably true too.

Fortunately, "This is my stop"!

Shoving her way, and trying to hold her skirt down as well (she would not be accountable for the actions she would take against gropers), Helene made her way out of the elevator in one piece.

"Eww,"she straightened her clothing, "I wonder how its going to be later on".

Pulling her skirt down back it its normal length, she made her way in her four-inch heels to another secretary's desk.

"Helene Monroe, here to see Mr. Muller".

Unlike the younger woman downstairs, this woman was older and more efficient. She was a blond, naturally, and had a few strands of gray hairs. From Helene's perspective, she was able to catch the scent of hair dye. She hid the smirk that was threatening to perk it's way up, a few strands.

"Ah Miss Monroe, Mr. Muller has been expecting you," she woman glanced up and down at Helene, "you can go in now".

That woman, the blond-she had the malice. Her eyes, a pale blue-in contrast to Helene's water blue, held so much malice it was scary, not really. Helene kept that woman in mind, someone to stay near of and at the same time avoid. She had half-expected the man to be an old guy, residing hair line, fat and chubby. Also a pervert, that was how she imagined him. Throughout her life, June had learned to expect the unexpected for it you don't-it could be quite disturbing.

Mr. Muller was the exact opposite of the stereotype, that June (Helene) was thinking of. He was not short, fat, residing hair line, cigar smoking crude, or old. In fact he was tall, thin, flowing hair, no cigar, and appeared to be quite polite. Her thoughts did not betray her facial expressions, she kept that same perky smile that she came in with. Mr. Muller, a soft more mellow look was plastered on his beautiful features.

"Good day, Miss Monroe," a tone filled with life, "how are you doing today"?

"Doing fine, thank you," she took a seat in front of the large desk, smooth wood.

"I read your resume, you have advance skills-no"?

"Yes, I have advance skills, and it would be an honor to work here".

"Suck up," Mr. Muller retorted, cockiness showing.

Shrugging, "Yeah I guess, you're a lot different from what I expected".

"Am I"?

"Yeah, I thought you would be fat and bald, with a cigar sticking out".

"What an insulting thing to say, and you want to be apart of this company".

"Yes, but I doubt that all your employees think so highly of each other, so fake they are".

"The are"?

"Of course they are, you should see it-fake teeth, fake smiles, fake boobs".

"I like the fake boobs".

"Oh," she said with spiciness, "excuse me".

"I'm not trying to crude, its just the way I am".

"What kind of women do you hire"?

"Women like you," he spun his chair to the window, "women who come here, striving for success, I see that in you".

"You do, what do you see"?

"I would say I see success and determination, then I would be lying, and I'm no liar".

"Lying-you lie once in a while, don't you"?

"Once in a while can go very far, Miss Monroe, I like you though and I wish to see how far you can make it in this business".

"I'm assuming you're giving me the job, right"? Crossing her legs in a professional manner. She was becoming comfortable in the setting, not the man himself, but when had she been fully comfortable with any person?

"Yes," a smile crossed his lips, "it will be a great pleasure to have you on the team".

_Team, what team exactly. If you haven't noticed man, there are a lot of people, and no one team._

A big smile, more or less triumphant, "Thank you, this the opportunity I've been waiting for, thank you so much"!

Getting out of the chair, Helene gave a slight nod to the older man and exited the room. Her grin growing larger every second.

"It appears you have done well on your job," Watari greeted her when she returned, "its good to know".

"Yeah, the boss is quite young and everyone appears to be absorbed in their own goals, can't say that's a bad thing though".

She could see Watari's head nod as she talked, "Helene, or June L requests your presence at the hotel, he needs to speak with your concerning the case".

June pouted, "Aww...no fun for me"?

An old chuckled came from the driving seat, "Sorry my dear, but he's the boss, after all this clears would you like to go shopping"?

Smirking, "I'm not a flashy girl, but I do enjoy reading and I haven't had a good read in ages".

"Well, we cannot let your brain rot because of your personality can we"? His voice holding its regular sternness with a hint of amusement.

June relaxed in the back seat nodding, "Of course Watari we cannot have that happening".

**

* * *

**

Don't hate me. The incident with L and June was suppose to be with amusement, amusement only. I hate the idea of not having enough L, he'll return in the next chapter however! Sorry for the delay, I went driving today!

**I drove good, better than I usually do.**

**Trying to keep up the updates, I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any suggestions than please give them. Thanks for the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people!**

**Sorry for the delay, kinda stuck. Hehehe. Here's chapter 9 thanks for the reviews.**

**If I owned Death Note, I wouldn't be doing fan fiction. This would be canon.**

* * *

L sat in the room in silence. He should have told her that he had implanted cameras on her clothing. If she found out, then she would be upset-having an upset June would not be compatible to the process of the case. To his relief, the relief that wasn't shown, when Watari returned June didn't say much at all and went straight to her room.

"The plan was a success," L looked at the elderly man.

"Yes," the old man nodded, "she will be followed throughout her work days, and will report back to me at the station".

L's head turned carefully to the door, tilting his head slightly to the side. What was she thinking?

_Welcome back June._

Hello.

_How does it feel, does it feel good?_

Sorry to disappoint, but I do not feel the ad reline rush, so no I don't feel good.

_Pity, didn't that Mr. Muller give off a specific vibe of brightness, I felt it._

You can't feel what I can't, you're me-the other side of me.

_The side of you that you have blocked in the back of your mind for the past four years, I want out._

No, not now-I can't let you out, not around him.

_You're becoming subtly complicated June, don't do this, you know its wrong._

Getting out of her business uniform, June stared blankly at the yellowish (vomit) wall. It was her own way of processing the mission at hand, calming any anxiety that was swelling up in her body. It didn't take her long to get annoyed with the boring position she had put herself in; grabbing her suitcase, June searched inside of it, looking for her treasure.

"Ah ha," she with victory, "found ya!"

"_Why do you create rubber band balls?"_

"_Why do you eat nothing but sweets?"_

"_..."_

_June smirked, she had gotten him-again. She was in his bedroom now, doing another rubber band ball. It was the same rubberband ball that she had started on a year ago, it had gotten much bigger over the year. June leaned on the back of the bed, L was reading some book at his bedroom desk. _

"_I guess," she started, "my reason for rubber band balls are similar to your fanatic obsession of sweets-and more."_

"_And that is," L laid the book down on his desk, his attention focused on the girl that lied on his bed._

"_All I mean is that you do what you do because you want to right, because it feels good right?"_

_He glanced away from her, "I guess you make a point, I do enjoy eating sweets."_

"_And you enjoy sitting like that too."_

"_Yes."_

"_And you enjoy solving time and life consuming cases that bore me to death."_

_A small grin was shown, "Yes, seeing you act in such a way is quite amusing."_

_She silently fumed, "Yeah-you better enjoy it buddy, because one of these days-!"_

_The door to L's room unexpectedly open, revealing Roger, Mr. Wammy's second in command. Both children were surprised to see the man, who hardly came out of doing his paperwork. On certain occasions, new children and etc., would he pause his work for the orphanage. He had a stern look on his face._

"_L," immediate gruffness that made June uneasy, "Mr. Wammy and myself must speak with with you-alone". An obvious reference to the girl who sat on his bed, busy with her rubber band ball._

_L didn't look back at the girl, nor did he say anything in reply. Roger had a seemingly more strict and serious facial expression, and he would be going against his better judgment to inquire what Mr. Wammy needed of him. June didn't say anything as well when L got from his seat and in his regular "normal" walk went with Roger, silently closing the door behind him. Then there it was, a feeling that was familiar to her. It was a feeling that came only at night, in her dreams, when her mind was suppose to be at its most dovish state._

_Panic._

_Emptiness._

June was back in the hotel's bedroom, not at the orphanage. The smell of salt, awkwardly did not surround her, a sweet aroma of flowers (whatever they chose to use) engulfed her into a state of unpleasantness.

"Any news of the case," she looked up at L who had entered the room not too long ago. She even heard the door open and soft footsteps make it to her form.

"No," he said flatly, "his pattern is unpredictable, but I'm sure I'll be able to crack it."

June sighed, "So confident aren't you?"

"Confidence," L replied, "is that a bad thing."

"No," her eyes looking up at him, "depends on how it is use."

"The confidence"?

"Yes," she pushed the rest of her body on the bed, "the confidence".

L stood right in front of the bed. June's back was turned against him, looking ahead of him. Silence ensued, that is-until L found something quite interesting.

"You still make rubber band balls?" He said in his regular emotionless monotone, and yet holding a tiny tint of amusement.

Beside her laid several zip-lock bags filled with rubber bands and aluminum foil. L recalled how she started her balls off, getting a sheet of aluminum foil and rolling it up in a nice size ball. After that was done she would start using the rubber bands to make her ball.

Her eyes glance at the bags, "Every now and then, I didn't have much time to do them."

"When did you resume your practice?"

She replied with a shrug, "Not sure, I was too busy with school and other things..."

L understood what she meant with other things, and despite wanting to ask more about the other things he found it quite difficult to bring up the topic, without causing a discomforting silence.

"Watari has informed me that you have gotten the job, your position is close to Mr. Muller."

"Yes it is, he seems to be a good man," she fidgeted, "but you don't see that do you?"

Her suspicions were confirmed when he didn't reply. So L saw the famous business man as a possible suspect, or he was already believing the man was the killer.

"The room was bugged before you arrived," he stated flatly, "I thought it would be a good move to act quickly."

June changed position, crossing her legs in lotus style, slightly glaring at him. "So you were spying on me as well."

"I did that only because I wasn't sure if you were going to act in the appropriate way."

Her glare intensified, "You don't trust me, is that what you're saying?"

He could sense her anger rising, "I never said that or acted in such a way that could give you the impression, June".

"You had the room bugged, L" she hissed, "that sounds very distrusting of you."

"I'm sorry if you feel that way," his eyes looked down at the floor a bit, not at her.

It was wrong of her. She was directing her own anger at him, and that wasn't right. Her anger was a feeling that she wasn't able to understand, something that was never able to understand. While she glared at him, his unmoving features-unreadable expression. It was sometimes that he was like a doll, a human doll that was truly incapable of showing any type of emotion.

A reason why she was jealous of him.

His thoughts, emotions never betrayed him on the outside.

"Forget it," she mumbled, "just forget it".

It didn't take her long to find this moment unbearable. She got off the bed and grabbed her shoes, putting them on quickly.

"I'm going out," she said with haste, "I'll be back soon".

Shutting the door quietly, and forcing everything that surrounded her. Pushing back her thoughts, past, and possible future she made her exit and called down a taxi. Using basic instinct, she truly didn't know where she was going-but it didn't matter.

_Does it hurt that much?_

I don't know.

_Such an angry child you are-can't you be nicer?_

Nicer? I'm being as nice as I possibly can, its hard being in the same room with him.

_Is it? Maybe you're not trying hard enough._

That's what you believe? He makes it sound so damn easy, so easy to forget and not be bother by any damn thing!

_You're upset because he can hold his own mental capacity while you can break down in a heartbeat?_

No! I'm not mad at him, its not his fault, its mine-its always been me! I just...I want...I don't know. I don't what to think or what to do, how to react on this mission. I came to finish a job, to do a job, under L's wing. Why?

_I'm sorry I can't tell you why you feel this way. I'm sorry that I cannot tell you how this can be fixed. The only advice, being you, that I can give is to do your job and don't ask questions._

Do my job, don't ask questions.

_Exactly. The less questions asked, the less troubles. If you want trouble, then go ahead talk to him-ask. In your state, I find quite unwise to do such things._

You're absolutely right. I should do nothing. He's my boss, like all the others, I hadn't asked questions to them either. They told me what they wanted from me, and without another I performed my jobs so swiftly and easy that there were no second thoughts. The job was completely flawlessly, no mistakes.

_Yes, we won't let that happen this time, will we?_

"Yo miss," the taxi driver turned to the back on a red light, "where we suppose to be going, I gots a family waiting for me."

"Oh, you can drop me right here, thanks-here's your pay." Right before the light turned green, June paid the man and scurried onto the sidewalk. Automatically, her legs began to move, sending her to wherever without her knowledge.

Do my job, don't ask questions.

_Yes June, don't ask-they'll be answered for you._

Maybe he shouldn't have told her about the bugs, but then she would have found out that there bugs and still would have been upset. It was a no win situation. At least she found out earlier, she'll be able to handle it better. He stared at the zip-lock bags, filled with rubber bands and aluminum foil paper. He took it upon himself to get on the bed, lean on the back, and sit in his usual or unusual position. Getting a sheet of aluminum foil, L started on his own rubber band ball.

**

* * *

**

Shorter than the rest, because I don't want it too wordy. I must, have to give out a special thanks to my new beta reader Backyard Queen-thank you so much!

**Hope beta reading won't cut into too much time for you. X)!! Once again, thanks for the reviews and love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not much to say.**

**Thank you for the reviews, so much love. Look, if I owned Death Note L wouldn't have died-Light wouldn't have obtained the Death Note. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was nearly midnight when she returned back to the hotel. Her body was aching and her head was swimming with alcohol, no need to worry, she was able to hold her own when it came to alcohol. Especially if it wasn't the hard stuff, which caused her to throw up all remaining particles of food in her stomach periodically. Fortunately, taking a few bottles of beer at bar on the far side of the town wasn't too hard to gain, even with a fake ID.

Fake Ids that she keeps just in case she needs do something very special.

Her head was spinning, after leaving the taxi her feet wandered off into the night. She walked aimlessly for what seemed to be hours, and when her mind finally returned to its coherent state, she was standing in front of a bar. Giving a bulgy man a fake id, that miraculously worked, she slipped into the back and demanded a glass of beer. By time she made it to her fourth she was becoming a bit tipsy and had to force herself, and perverted men, away from the bar. Grabbing another taxi, that wasn't being driven by a hurry man or pervert, she returned back to the hotel in one piece.

The only obstacle that was left if L was asleep or not.

"Its quiet," her voice slurred, "too quiet." Her back slammed onto the wall with a hard "thud", the only balance that was available to her. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably, knees knocking against each other, oh no-she was losing consciousness.

The floor was a carpet, and if she did fall it wouldn't have been too bad. That is if she did fall. As her legs finally gave out and her mind drift off into a drunken sleep, pale, skinny arms wrapped around her gently around her, holding her up. L wasn't an extremely strong man, being older he was capable of holding himself against a fight, but even now (despite her being quite small) he did stumble trying to keep her up until they made it to the bed.

"Junebug," he scolded as he lied her sleeping form on the bed, "what will I do with you."

Taking off her shoes and jacket, and pushing her body into an upright position in bed. Reasons so that the alcohol won't travel throughout her whole body. He added a few pillows from his own bed, the bed that he doesn't uses, to make her position more comfortable. He left for only a few moments to bring in a glass of water and an aspirin, because heaven knew she was going to need it when she got up for the later morning.

"Sweet dreams, Junebug."

June awoke with a startle, "What the-"! Her body jerked in a position that nearly made her fall straight on her face, then the realization of falling of the bed was replaced with the sharp pain that was directed to her head.

"Did I drink that much," she clutched her hand in pain, "dammit."

Checking the clock on the lamp counter, ""6:45, at least I had a good sleep, but this headache will cause major deduction on appearance". Shrugging off the throbbing pain of her headache, not noticing (or trying not to) the bottle of aspirin that sat right beside her bed, June walked off into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.

"Good morning Mr. Muller," she said in the voice of Helene Monroe, "where will my working stations be located at"?

Her hair was in the same tight bun as it was yesterday, the same red lip stick showing of her full lips. The only main difference was her outfit, that was once again Watari took upon himself to choose and buy. She knew there was probably a lot more in Watari's possession; because of her sometimes pricky attitude-L wouldn't allow her to get close to the clothes, feeling that she would alter them into something that would jeopardize the case.

"You're bringing me to work today Watari," she asked. It was a seldom surprise to see him here at such an hour, but he was Watari after all.

"Yes June," the old man replied, "I will be driving you to work."

She nodded, taking a seat in front of the coffee table, and grabbing a mug of coffee. Watari was sitting at a nearby test, working hard on another lap top. Most likely searching information on her new boss, and possible suspect of the case. There was no doubt that the main reason for June's employment was to become closer to the head of the famed Lawrence Industries, by L's intentions.

"L, what do feel you shall gain from this," she took a sip of coffee, "with me working at Lawrence Industries?"

He didn't answer at first, he continued to spin his spoon in his coffee. Unlike hers that had a bit of sugar and milk, his was nearly douched in it. She recalled tasting one of his coffees when they were younger, she choked on the stuff.

"June," he stated casually, "Lawrence Industries have created countless of items for the world today."

"Yes..."

"From our information," he glanced at her, "which I hope you read _thoroughly-_reveals that two of the victims were killed at Lawrence Industries."

"More than likely," she took in some more coffee, "Lawrence Industries has gone through variuos changes since the 40's-from being called Brandt & Brothers to its present name." She swallowed the rest of her coffee in silence, awaiting L's response to her words.

"You know this how..." a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Laying the cup gently on the coffee table, a smug look appeared on her face. "Must I tell you all my secrets L," she smirked, "I truly doubt this particularly information will do much good to the outcome of the case."

"Fine," he sipped his tea, "I'm not forcing you to inform me."

"I'll be working full time today," she went on, "do you want me to come back here or what?"

"Truth be told, you will be joining Watari at the police department, where you will learn more information on the killer."

"More information on the killer," she nodded in agreement, "I get that-will I be in direct assistance of the authorities."

"No," L responded, "you will play the role that you play at your job, Helene Monroe."

He explained his reason, "I don't wish for anything to happen within the police department that concerns you."

That was understandable.

"Oh yeah L," she asked, "how did I get to my bed-I don't remember how." The question itself was on an innocent note, and she truly had no plans on it. She wanted to see if he would answer truthfully, because he was probably the only person who was in the hotel room at the time. There was Watari, who had his own room down the hall, but she didn't feel that it was him who brought her to bed.

"You left your things on the bed, I attempted to do them, I failed at that."

She tilted her head to the side, "You were trying to do a rubber band ball and failed, that's_ unusual_."

"I rather not speak of your opinions...at the moment Junebug, his own way of scolding her without causing much of a commotion.

"Fine L," she mocked him, "have it your way."

During her life, June or Helene had numerous jobs. Various jobs that didn't suit her age group, but they still paid for her living expenses so there wasn't much complaining. Random jobs, dirty job (really dirty jobs), and casual jobs were listed on her agenda a few years back. Included into her list of odd jobs, she did do a lot of paper work-lots of it. Thinking on it, doing paper work isn't really an odd job, it depends truly though on what reasons a person is doing it. June hadn't expected her title, executive, to come with such boring tasks.

Why did it remind her of high school?

Oh, because all she did in her position was type, sign papers, and type some more. Doing all those tests and essays for school came in handy, she was going to need it.

_Really L, what are you thinking-jerk._

In a repeat of what had happened yesterday, she went to the desk and found out all the information she needed to know for her first day on the job. She was working on the same floor as Mr. Muller, and her cubicle, yes cubicle was down the hall from his office. People surrounded her, as well as the walls of her small cubicle. Fate was on her side on this one, thank goodness she wasn't claustrophobic.

"Good morning Helene," a young woman approached her, "here is some more paper work for you directly from Mr. Muller."

"Thanks," she sighed, "do we get all our work loads directly from him?"

"Of course," the woman replied with enthusiasm, "we hold powerful titles in this world, very powerful, its up to us to do our best".

"O-kay," slightly put off by the woman's tone, "that's good to know-um...here is some other things I'm done with."

"Thank you," her pearly whites showing, "this will be handled with great care!"

Also, throughout her life, June had met very odd characters. This including the one who was responsible for her being here. She had met from the very polite to the very rude, and from the sane to the down right mad. June wasn't a picky person, and she was tolerant of many different people. But seeing that woman smile so happy, her teeth blinding her with its shine, it disturbed her. Giving off a very dangerous and yet so familiar vibe that was lost long ago.

"L," she thought dangerously, "you better get some good things from this-or else."

While working, June had noticed a few things.

It was considerably quiet. The only sounds were of typing and copying machines, pretty much it. But, she did hear some other things. Voices. Quiet, barely a whisper, and she was only able to make out a bit.

"Can you believe it," a voice said in whisper, "he just hired her like that-its disgraceful!"

"Yes," another added, "after the sudden death of Darlene, she was one of the top women working here."

"Lets not forget Lina," another woman intruded, "she was good-how could he just replace them so easily?"

"Its not like he had a choice, their deaths were sudden-he needed back up quickly."

"Then not have used the rest of us, we're just as good as they were."

"Both of you quiet, we shouldn't even be discussing this at the time, get back to work!"

That was interesting. It appeared there was a lot of competition over the jobs of Lina and Darlene, they must have been Mr. Muller's favorites or top ones. Keeping the voices in mind, June continued to work in silence and at the same time observing anything and everything that was happening around her.

"Oh Eric," she breathed, "please...when will we be together?"

He chuckled, "Aren't we together now?"

The woman puffed, "No, we're messing around now-I mean officially and publicly."

He sighed, "Sandra, I love you, but after what has happened, the company is going into a crisis-and I feel that it is dangerous to show off our relationship, let things cool down a bit, alright?"

Sandra pouted but nodded all the same, "Okay dear," she gave him a slight kiss on the cheek, "I'll be a good girl, and wait for the time to come."

Smiling at the woman with his regular charm, he patted her back side, and sent her away after she had finished redressing herself. Women in the business were so easy. After hearing the door close behind her, Eric Muller took a seat in his chair, turning it to the large window that gave off a wonderful view of New York City.

"Women," he seethed, "such easy objects, you say you love them and then you take them, once you're done with them-you can throw them away like any other."

He chuckled darkly, "However, the competitive ones are always the most favorable ones in my book."

His eyes glanced at the mantilla folder, that revealed the picture of Helene Monroe. Strawberry-blond hair, blue eyes, nice lips, and from he had seen yesterday a delicate meal. Unlike his other workers, his dolls, she appeared to be made harder than the others. A large grin spread across his face.

"Helene Monroe, you're next in line."

* * *

**Uh-oh. Eric's a man-whore. This kinda reminded me a bit of Light/Raito. Except he's really greedy and didn't have any good intentions. Give advice where its needed, I'll really appreciate it.**

**Press that tiny button right there too-it'll make me even happier!! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my loyal reviewers, who I truly appreciate. Here is chapter 11 of Before and After. Next chapter will deal more of L and June, because I love him so much!**

**Please enjoy and review. **

**Almost forgot: Look, this is a fanfic and I doubt that lawyers are around here searching, but I don't own Death Note. I'm not Ohba you know!?**

* * *

"_Everyone goes away, they always go away."_

_She sat alone in her room, curled up into a ball on her bed. Her life was taking a dramatic turn, and there was no way for her to stop it. How could he do this to her? How could he pretend that nothing was happening, how could ignore that their friendship was on the line? She fiercely hugged the pillow, burying her face in her bed sheets._

Its time to go June, time to go.

_No, I don't wanna leave, I wanna stay._

What's here for you, he's leaving you-he's never coming back.

_He'll come back, I know he will, he'll come back._

Then why didn't he tell you? Ah...all you'll ever be is a tool, you'll be a back up station.

_Shut up. Shut up._

Don't lie to yourself, you're too good for that. Leave, leave and don't come back. Leave everything you love and everything you cherish behind.

_What about him? He's...he's the only true person I could depend on, call friend._

After hearing that, how can you believe such things-he's not coming back, he's leaving you behind for bigger things while you remain here until the day you die. You wouldn't achieved a damn thing. This is it kid, get up and get out. Leave behind the chains that hold you down, he's doing it-you can do it too.

_I guess you're right. He's going away, why would he come back? He's fulfilling what he wishes, his dream._

Yes...lets go.

Daydreaming. Worse than night dreaming. She jumped slightly in movement, feeling her head becoming heavy. That was last night's alcohol working on her, why didn't she take the aspirin? She was being stubborn, as usual. Slapping her face, arms, and legs a bit to get the blood flowing throughout her body, shaking her head as well she returned back to her work. Trying to do her work was becoming quite difficult, sadly.

_You remember that day don't you?_

Shut up.

_Ran off and became quite the fierce one, didn't you?_

Shut up.

_Why not tell him why you left, make it better on both of you._

Shut up.

_He's really trying to make things better for you, do you know that?_

I don't care. I don't need to hear it. I don't need this.

_You don't need this? You don't want this? Are you afraid to admit this?_

Please go away...stop coming back.

_I can't go anywhere so easily, as you already know. I come back to you whenever you don't want me to come back, and when you're content I'll fade away for a bit. When you fall on the edge again, I'll return._

Go away.

_For the time being._

Her breathing became ragged, forcing her mind back onto her work, June started filing papers into different stacks. Each particular stack heading towards her boss, the famed Mr. Eric Muller. However, when she thought about it, only briefly, why did his name sound so vaguely familiar. And it wasn't because of his occupation.

L watched the cameras intently. To his relief, June was doing the mission that was assigned to her quite well. But at the time being, she was not on his current state of focus. The entire building was bugged (the exception of Boss Muller's personal office); with it being bugged L was able to see many things with a clear light. For example, he was able to see the young woman with a clear view. She had mid-length brown hair, light green eyes, and had just exited Mr. Muller's office. She appeared to be well-dressed and appropriate for her job...but. There was something wrong with her, something off. She seemed a bit distress, on the edge and very careful of who was watching her. After shrugging off, she went into the opposite direction, going down the elevator.

He started to chew his thumb, something was up.

The woman...she looked nervous or frustrated. L was never one to understand emotions such as what was truly going on with the woman, but he was able to deduce what may have occurred in the room. His face remained the same, he took a bite of a large cookie that was in his hand.

"Eric Muller," in his monotone voice, "raised up to 7."

June cocked an eyebrow when she saw the woman known has Sandra Lewis scurried off into the elevator, her cubicle wasn't too far from her own. The woman appeared to be rustled for some reason, and at the same time utterly happy and relaxed. June was sure she had seen that face before, the expression that was plastered on Sandra's face. There wasn't enough time to investigate however, she had work to do, and her boss wanted to see her after all her work was done.

"Helene," a blond appeared from behind the walls of her cubicle, "Mr. Muller would like to see you."

"See me-I have much work to do," she said in a flat tone.

"He has a lot of work too," the woman chirped, "but you don't see him sulking."

June rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but he has secretaries to do his work, and I don't."

"You shouldn't worry too much," the woman replied happily, "Mr. Muller really doesn't care about your working ethnics, as long as you look good."

"Look good-oh so he's a playa," chuckling while she grabbed her papers, "is that so?"

"Yep, you may have great recommendations," her voice turning on the low really quickly, "but our boss is a really shallow guy who only likes good looking gals, not considering age."

"Hmm...not picky." Grabbing her things, June went on her way back to her boss' office.

"Good to see you again," Eric chimed, "how's work?"

Right when she stepped in, right when the door opened, June had smell something. It really wasn't a bad thing, but it was a smell that she was familiar with. Her eyes narrowed slightly, feeling defensive and readying herself against him.

Eric Muller's office smelled of sex and drugs.

"_I want you to stay in this room, and don't come out."_

"_Okay."_

"_I'll give you a signal when its over, listen to me, I can't bear to think of what would happen to you."_

"_'Kay."_

"_Promise me you won't come out until I give you the signal."_

"_Promise."_

"_That's a good girl."_

"Work has been going quite steady," she took a seat.

"Really, I thought by now you would be exhausted from paperwork."

"I've gain a couple of paper cuts, but I'll manage." That look in his eyes, it reminded her of so much, so many things that had been locked her mind, in the back. Walls were beginning to form around her, around her mind, she wasn't safe here. Neither was he if he tried anything.

He chuckled a bit, "Good to hear, I can't have new employees slacking off so early."

"Yes, that would be bad for business," she glanced at a picture on his desk, "family man?"

His eyes followed hers, "I enjoy living the life of a bachelor, those are my parents."

"You have your mother's eyes," she inwardly scowled. What she wanted to do was grab that picture and burn it. Better yet, she wanted to burn the person who was in the picture, smiling so happily as if there wasn't a care in the world.

"Thank you, " he nodded, "she was a good woman."

"Good?"

"Yes, she died five years ago, from cancer," his voice becoming solid and somewhat sad. For a moment, June held just a bit of sympathy for the man.

"Terribly sorry to hear that," June said, "its must be hard-to lose a parent."

"It is."

Truth be told, June never had the feeling of having parents. This made the conversation slightly uncomfortable for her, but it didn't show.

"My mother was a woman filled with confidence and strength," he smiled at her, "what about yours?"

"Mine," she blinked, "my mother?"

"Yes, what was she like-your mother?"

Her mother. What was her mother like-she didn't enjoy thinking about her mother, it was too painful. Most of the time, there were only brief images of her mother. An eye, piece of hair, color of an old dress, that was all she was able to see. Figments, figments, and more figments of the past. A man, a boy, a woman.

"My mother," June started off slowly, "died when I was four years old, and I left to move with relatives a year later, I never knew my father."

Mr. Muller stumbled a bit, his face showing regret of his words. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

June chuckled a bit, "Of course, how could you know-we just met yesterday."

"That is why I wish to know more about my employees," energy suddenly flowing into him, "that is why I wish to know more about you."

She knew where this was going, no matter how much she didn't like it.

"Helene, would you like to go out for dinner sometime, if that isn't a problem."

_Say yes._

No.

_Yes._

No.

_Why not?_

Because, its wrong.

_What's so wrong about it-what could possibly go wrong with this? What would be wrong with doing this?_

He wouldn't like it. He would object to it.

_He? Please, lets be realistic, he doesn't care. He won't say single word to you about this, if he feels uncomfortable with you going on a simple dinner date with your boss, then he should say it. If he doesn't, then don't worry. _

I know. Of course he wouldn't say anything, its not him to say anything. Its not him to object to anything truly personal, that's just him.

_L, what a bother, he continues to confine you to this existence. Its his fault and you know it._

No, its not his fault, it was never his fault. I chose to do what I did, it was my decision on my own account. I will not blame him.

_But you want to._

Be quiet, go away.

_He was the prime influence of the decision you made, and the life you chose to live. It doesn't matter if the both of you are in denial or he just doesn't know. Its his fault and you know it._

No. It was never his fault, it was mine.

Realizing that she staring off into space, "Oh my, I'm sorry-I spaced out, did you just ask me out to dinner?"

"If I recall correctly," the man chuckled, "yes I did, do you accept my offer?"

She was still fighting with herself. One side telling her it would be wrong of her if she accepted, and the other side of her-the side that wished to be let out, was forcing its way through, repeating in her head that it wasn't a bad thing. That doing it wouldn't bring harm, and in fact would only heighten the progress of the case. Yes, keep telling herself that.

A small smirk appeared, "Sure, why not-once all my work is done."

"Right after work," he cocked an eyebrow, "are you sure?"

"I never said after work," she said slightly firmly, "I have to get dressed appropriately, I'll meet you."

"Isn't it the gentleman's job to make the reservations?"

"Also, I never said you couldn't, but because I do know you well-I'll find my own way to you."

He pouted a bit, "Aww...I really wanted to show you my new sports car, guess it'll have to wait."

Chuckling, "Yes, where do you want to go?"

"How about that new restaurant, Le Hugo?"

"The one named after the famed French author, that one?"

"Yes," he nodded, "fairly observant of your new surroundings, aren't you?" Actually, she had passed by that restaurant twice this week, Watari enjoying their gourmet meals.

"Thank you Mr. Muller for the invitation, but I should be returning back, I have few more things to do."

The man nodded as if understanding her situation, "Yes, but at dinner, would you please call me Eric, you make me sound so terribly old."

_See, you accepted, its not so bad._

Probably not, but why do I have this feeling...inside of me?

_Don't worry about it, block it out. _

I can't, no-its too disruptive.

_Think about it, this is your chance to become closer to a probable suspect. He will understand this, its better for the case, he cares for the case._

Yes, he does, but...

_But nothing. Its already been followed, and you're not one to back out of a challenge, or you?_

Absolutely not.

_Good._

L was interested. What had happened? A young woman was speaking with June, a few nods, an exasperated look, and then she grabbed her things to go to Eric Muller's office. Checking the clock on a nearby table, she had been in there for about twenty to twenty-five minutes. When she did exit the office, she appeared to be off, not as much as the previous woman, but she was off as well. Then there a deep feeling that had risen up inside of him. It happened so suddenly, he was unable to even point it out at first.

Raising his thumb to his mouth, and biting on it gently, "June, what are you thinking?"

* * *

**Yes, Eric Muller is a player and really doesn't care about females. But his role is a necessity for future chapters. Thank you for reviews, and the next chapter will have more LxJune, because I haven't truly revealed much romance in the story yet have I?**

**Thank you for your time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for the reviews, I'm about to hit my 30 mark, yay me! Here is chapter 12 of Before and After, also going over my 10 chapter goal as well. Yay! **

**Owning Death Note would be a crime against nature, I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. If you a a lawyer searching for a good law suite, go away! All I own is my ocs and the plot.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As if feeling the disturbing vibe June was giving off, "My dear you are awfully quiet back there, did something go wrong at work?"

Smiling faintly, "No Watari, nothing wrong happened."

"If nothing wrong happened, what happened instead," Watari was good at that. He wasn't able to read people like L, but he was more human than he was, and that was a good thing. Being more human meant he was able to understand emotions better.

She had considered on how to answer the question, then finding it pointless, "Tonight I'm going on a date with my boss and I need you to pick out some clothes for me."

Watari looked into the rear view mirror as he stopped at the street light, "A date, my my-that's so unlike of you my dear, what type of dress do you have in mind?"

Sighing, " I don't know, I want to appeal to him, because I'm sure L sees him as a suspect, I guess a black dress would do," adding, "not an old lady dress Watari, a sexy one."

Naturally, talking to the man who practically raised her would sound fairly embarrassing, but she wasn't a child anymore. June had to grow up fairly quickly throughout her years, and wasn't afraid to speak to Watari about things like this. He was reasonable and easily came to the conclusion that this was for the good of the case, that was half-true.

"You wish to look attractive," Watari started driving again, "that is natural, and you also desire to have a black dress."

"Yes Watari," June nodded, "are we heading to the police department?"

"Yes, but I need you to stay inside."

"Inside, but didn't L say that I was to go in with you?" She was confused on that part.

Parking in a solid part in the parking lot, Watari added the last part to his disguise, his signature hat. June felt uneasy and was becoming quite frustrated with L's tactics. First he wanted her to be with the police department and now that she was there, he wanted her sit and stay still? That was really insulting, and she was becoming angry with it as well. Watari looked back only to be met with an angry gaze stemming from June.

"Oh dear," he sighed, "my child L did instruct me to leave some head phones for you." He handed the hand phones, and she took them-her scowl not faltering.

"Also I will be wearing a close to invisible camera within my jacket for you to hear," he said sternly, "so please pay close attention to the information that will be said."

Cupping the head phones onto her head, June nodded in agreement. Smiling softly at the girl Watari got out the car and headed off into the police department. Easily recognizing the man, and the car that he was driving the door opened instantly, and then he was gone. June was once again left in a boring, annoying situation. Taking off her heels and getting comfortable, she listened carefully to the sounds that were being tossed at each other.

"Has L gotten any new information or clues for the case," one officer stated, "this has gone too far!"

"We're going to find out now Charles," another officer called, "be patient."

The synthetic voice was low, and somehow it boomed in the room, putting everyone on the edge of their seats. "Good day to you all, I have come with new information on the case."

June pressed her ear closer to the head phone, new information? When did this come in, he hadn't told her anything about it.

In a very professional voice, "The killer is somewhere in Lawrence Industries, where exactly that is what I'm attempting at the moment."

"Hold on, you can't be serious-Lawrence Industries is one the power corps in the world, you can't just suspect one of their own to be a killer!."

"Yeah, do you know what this could mean, if the people find out about this, there will be chaos!"

"The people do not have to know," the voice said flatly, "we can keep it secret, between us."

"Who do you expect L, who could possibly the killer-who?"

June already knew who he suspected, but she became slightly frightened at the though of L revealing who he thought was the killer. No, L didn't think he was the killer, Eric was only a suspect. He was too...groomed to be a killer. Then again, June had met many different people. Some appeared to be normal, well kept, but behind closed doors-they were completely different. Since seeing his family picture, she was quite sure that there was more to Eric Muller than one would expect.

"I find it difficult to inform you of who the main suspect is."

"Difficult, we can handle it, we have to find this person and apprehend him!"

She could feel that he was sighing and becoming frustrated. These officers, no matter how loyal they were to L or even their city, were human. With being human, came emotions-emotions that would cloud better judgment. This would go the same for June and L, but they weren't normal people. They had their own ways of showing their emotions, their own ways of dealing with things.

"_She can't be found anywhere, the child is gone Quillsh," a man just as old as he was stated with despair, "what are we to do?"_

"_There is nothing that we can do," Quillsh responded with evident sorrow in his voice, "if she's been gone for this long, then there is truly no point in searching for her-we can't waste anymore time."_

"_Quillsh?"_

"_Yes Roger."_

"_Where is L?" _

_Where was L? Today was the day, the day that he would be leaving, leaving to become a great detective, the best detective. Today was also his birthday, he was 13 now, but all that didn't matter. He stood quietly in the middle of her room, staring around blankly. She hadn't taken much, just a few things: books, some clothing, and some of the rations that were left for emergencies. Under these circumstances, he wouldn't have reacted the way he did. He wouldn't have entered her room, touching her things that she held close to her. _

_He sat on her bed, gently brushing his face against the pillow she slept on. Then he got off her bed, and just stood back in the center staring at the room. Suddenly, he found his hands shaking uncontrollably. By instinct, he stuck them deeper into his pocket, but that didn't stop them from shaking. What was wrong with him? No, what was wrong with her? Was it something he had said, something he did? She was an out front person, she wouldn't have just left without some explanation._

_She was gone though. _

_If she had been planning this for some time now, she hadn't shown or told him anything. That made the situation worse. _

_He didn't wish to come in while the boy was the way he was, "L, we must be going now, the plane will be deporting soon."_

_Turning his head slowly, hands still shaking beyond control, "Yes, it is time go."_

"Not now, I want this capture...I want it to be perfect." The way he said it, pure determination.

"So you won't give us details on the prime suspect," a man scoffed, "that's wrong and you know it."

"Wrong?" "No, I'm doing this for your benefit, the suspect I have in mind is someone that will cause great disturbance if I reveal him to you without enough evidence, I already have someone in my control within the building."

Control. June inwardly cursed him, the bastard, the nerve of him!

Several men gasped at this, "You...already have someone working for you within the building, they can be the killer's next victim!"

"First off I stated the person that is within the building is under my control, there is no way this person can deceive or betray us, second this person is quite capable of taking of herself."

"Herself!" Shock had arisen among the officers, "You let a woman go in there, how could you!?"

June smirked at the tone of voices that they were giving L. It was nice to know that some people, whom she had never met, were against the idea of her working under the main suspect. Then she found it quite insulting that they were underestimating her abilities and as a woman. Further more, she was beginning to become infuriated with L's choice of words.

The voice remained clam and composed, ignoring the outburst of his subordinates, "As I've said before this female is highly trained in hand to hand combat, I am sure she is capable of handling herself in a complicated situation...if it comes to that."

Once again, silence filled the room.

"L, what do you have planned," a defeated voice asked, "are you going to use this woman as a tool-to bring more proof on the table?"

A tool. That was what June had thought of herself for a while now, a tool. A tool to be used at his disposal, and to assist him once the case was over. Because they weren't talking to each other in a casual manner, she had no clue what he was planning to do with her once the case was done. There wasn't no doubt in her mind that L wouldn't solve the case, there wasn't. When the time came, when it was all over, what was left for her?

He didn't respond right away, for a moment June began apprehensive and worried. Why? Not even she understood why. Then it became more disturbing when there was no response to the man's question.

Why isn't he answering the damn question?

_Oh, it looks like someone is getting touchy? You should already know the answer._

Shut up, I don't have time for your taunts, I want answers.

_Answers? You know what he's going to say, why deny it? You're only a tool, he's using for his own benefit. Down to it, you deserve it. You've down terrible things, sins that cannot be forgiven, so why not-why not be used as a tool? What's so hard about it, what's so bad about being a tool._

Nothing, absolutely nothing. I want to help him with this case, that is my goal, I want him to solve this case. But...even so, even if I deserve it, there is still this nagging inside of me. To hear him say those things...

_To hear him say those words, that you're a tool. It hurts, doesn't it?_

Yes.

_Hurts? Answer this, why does it hurt? He shouldn't be of importance, you haven't seen him since your were 12. Your feelings that were once attached to him, they couldn't have possibly returned, have they?_

No, they haven't. Regardless, I expect more from him than I had ever expected from anyone else that I have previously worked for.

_True. But the circumstances here are entirely different that your previous working positions, don't take it so hard._

How can I not?

"I don't want to hear it," she mumbled to herself. Removing the head phones, the voices were unable to be comprehended. For the remainder of the time, which wasn't very long, June sat in silence awaiting for Watari to return. Even if he did say it, it shouldn't matter to her, right? If he said all she was to him was a tool, that should be expected, right? They weren't even on good terms; they were barely speaking to each other. The only time they conversed was when it concerned the case. It shouldn't be a shock or even a disappointment if L saw her as a tool. However, to her subtle joy, Watari returned to the car. Without a word or how you do started the car and went on his way. June believed that even Watari was aware of her present emotional state, or he wished not to speak at the moment. Like L and herself, Watari was able to hide his true intentions and emotions fairly well.

"Shall you be coming with me to the mall to choose out your evening outfit," he asked after a while.

"Sure," her reply sounding absent-minded, "I'll go."

Shopping wasn't that bad. June had never been the one to shop frequently. Back in Japan she only had her school uniforms and a few pieces of different clothing. It wasn't as if she went out every night, it was a struggle itself to be seated in the same room with so many people, who in reality annoyed her to no end. Besides, Watari was the one who had picked out the dress, weirds as it may sound-in her profession, June couldn't disagree with the man. When they returned to the room, June made it evident that her anger remained.

He noticed the bags that they held in tow, "Are you planning to go out?"

She went straight to the bedroom, spreading out the dress that Watari had chosen for her. He also bought some other outfits, all chosen by her. She chose to ignore L's inquisitive look when she entered the suite with a handful of bags. The fact that she had a scowl on her face made him only more curious of what was going on inside of her ever so processing brain.

Rolling her eyes at him, "Yes."

"Where are you going?"

"Must I tell you everything I do," she stared at the dress that laid on her bed with approval, "I'm going on a date with Eric Muller, my boss."

"Date," L's voice sounding quite incredulous, as if not wishing to believe it himself.

"Yes, a date, we're going to that new French restaurant tonight, Watari took me shopping."

"Is this a way to become closer to him," he sat on her bed, is black eyes searching for confirmation.

"Yes and no, I'm going to observe and entertain myself at the same time."

"Entertain, you're on a job, June-you don't have time to entertain yourself," L scolded her, still sitting on the bed in his irregular position.

That was when she lashed at him, literally. Was it bottle up anger or anger that had recently formed today, but all she knew that she gave him a quick punch right in his face, sending him flying from the bed onto the other side of the room. Her eyes glaring daggers at him, her fists still clenched.

L's messy hair had only gotten messier as his head popped into view. He appeared to be a person who had gone mad in the head, but June knew better.

"That really hurt you know," he responded in his same monotone.

"I'm glad it did you bastard," she shot back, "this damn job-I don't even want to do it, I didn't even want to see you, you're forcing me into what I wish to disappear from-you bastard get out!"

He stared at her, still searching. "I...,"

"No, I'm risking my life for you, and you have the nerve-the nerve to call me a tool, you selfish bastard, you have no right, you might as well lock me up in jail for all I care, just a tool...".

"I'm...it wasn't, what I wanted..."

"Get out," she sneered, "just get out and leave me alone." Her body began to shake uncontrollably, she was so angry. L stared at her, his expression unreadable, as always. He did what he was told though, and he silently went to the door, taking one look back at her figure. Subconsciously, he wished to apologize to her and explain his reasons. But he knew it was close to impossible to reach out to her when she was highly upset. L sighed, turning his back to her and leaving the room. When she heard that door close, her mind began to slowly return to its calm state.

_Look at what you've done, you practically beat him up._

Not now, please not now.

_I'm here when you don't want me to be here, you know this._

Yeah.

_Did it feel good, to punch him, to release to anger._

Actually, honestly-it did. It felt really good.

_See, now if only you can express your emotions better. Instead of beating the crap out of him._

I rather punch him in the face more, it feels good.

_Well, that is an option that will be soon unavailable to you, and you know it._

Fully aware of that, please leave me to get dressed for this date.

_Fine, I'll be back._

**June punches L in the face, much like Raito! Except she was angry because she was considered a tool, that's not good. Wonder how the date is going to be, bad or good? Who knows...I do! **

**See that button down there, just press it-please! Darn it. Oh well, thank you for the reviews and truly do hope you guys enjoyed it. Until a later time!**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**I started right after chapter 12, and then I got on writer's block, and then I got grounded. After that I kinda had to go outta town, disabling me from the computer. But now I'm back, and I hope you're not mad at me. Now here is chapter 13 of Before and After.**

**Thank you so much for the support, it is truly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I doubt there are lawyers on this site, but still...I don't own Death Note. I am not Ohba or Obata, who did the illustration. I am a fan, that is all I shall be. Thank you and good day.**

**One more thing: I got the DN novel, The Los Angeles BB Murder Case!! Yay!! Its pretty good so far, can you catch anything related to the case in this story, hope so!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"_How could you, how could you do this-how could you!?"_

_That was what her mind screamed at her, screamed at her. If she was in her former state, her better state, she would have saw the scene as morbid and gory. If she was in her former state, her legs would have started moving without her thinking. She was not in her former state, and therefore was unable to feel those emotions. Her small frame was covered in blood, hands soaked in blood, one hand steady holding onto a gun. Her mind continued to scream at her, screaming in anger and rage, but she didn't hear. It was as if her mind, her old mind had somehow died on her, causing her to ignore morality. _

_The body lied there, lifeless. Holes filled it up, letting oozing blood flow gently out of it. When this was assigned to her, this job, she believed she would be unable to kill this man. He appeared to be a normal person. A husband, father to three, and not what he truly was. A monster. Drug dealer for the past decade, one of the top that no one was able to catch. A pedophile, harming many innocent boys and girl, lusting after their lolita beauty. That was how she had became close to him, so very close. She had to admit touching his filthy body was revolting, but he didn't see it coming. _

_They never saw it coming, they never did._

_This was not her first doing, she had done many others. Unlike her others, unlike the ones who appeared to be who they were, this man was not. He had a family, a ranch, living the life of a wealthy businessman. Underneath it all he was doing it big in crack cocaine, because his business was so good, his allies needed him to be taken out. Yes, that was why she was there, standing over his bloody corpse, a smile of triumph forming on her lips. It felt good, to see them-their eyes widening in fear and shock, realizing that their precious lives were coming to a close._

_Seeing them squirm, seeing them glare at her with anger. It was a beautiful sight, but not as beautiful as the blood. A fountain, as the gun's bullets shot through him, blood splattering onto her pretty face. It made her appear to be a fallen angel, an angel of death, blood splattered angel. It was almost sad to her this way, crushing. She couldn't stay long though, no, there were footsteps coming fast at her. Making her get away, she crossed the body that lied on the floor, and got out by using the bedroom window. Quietly leaving, no one knew was there-no one heard her step in. _

_But she could hear._

_She heard the door slam open, the scream of his wife, and other sounds that were made out to be smaller footsteps of children running to their father's room. There were more screams, more cries to be heard. She continued to walk quietly in the night, as if nothing had happened, off into the wilderness where his vacation home was built in. While her bare feet walked on the soft mud of yesterday's rain, sirens of the police began to ring in her hears. She continued to walk on...walk on into the darkness._

"Helene, is something wrong?"

June stared at Eric with a blank stare, her mind drifting off into events of the past. Watari dropped her off a few blocks away from the restaurant, leaving her to walk the rest of the way, by her demand did she wish to walk alone. While she walked, she was able to push dark thoughts out of her mind. She was able to focus on not crashing into another person, or breaking one of her heels. Doing other things distracted her mind from events that caused her to have nightmares late in the night, and being with Eric was not one of those lovely distractions that brought her mind at peace.

Every now and then she would hear such things about his family, friends, school years, and etc. All of it was pretty pathetic and uneventful, he appeared to be a person who was spoiled to the core and got whatever he wanted. June was pretty sure that was the case, that was the way he was raised. She hated people who were like that. Being spoiled meant being selfish, not caring for others and being cocky with haste. Being spoiled by rich parents, filthy rich parents meant big things. She didn't understand it, spoiled kids, that somehow believing they were better and god like creatures were programmed into their brains.

She couldn't give them all the credit.

"No," she shook her head, "please continue."

He didn't seem convinced, but either way he continued on about his father.

"Father had always been a man of great importance, serving the company once his father had past down to him, I am in no comparison as successful as he is."

"Of course not," she swirled her red wine in its fine glass, "you're not his age yet, and you only run the American department, not the main one-right?"

"Correct, my father controls most of the decision making in the business, can you believe that it all started as a small mining company?"

"Yes I can, amazing isn't it, but what about your mother, what was she like?"

"My mother," he mumbled, "she was...a dominant woman, that I can say mostly."

"Dominant," she chuckled darkly, "please explain."

"Despite her sweet personality, she was vice president of my father's corporation," he began to explain, "underneath it all, my mother was truly the decision maker and corporate leader of the company, but my father didn't mind, he truly didn't."

"Its good to hear when the wife has more power than the husband, its rare these days." Those words were true, but it was only natural for a man like Eric's father, Berit Muller, one of the most richest men on the planet. He had an iron fist control on his business; however, if there was ever a person-who was able to have that same control, why bother? It only meant he had more time on his hands to do things that he enjoyed, leaving all the hard work to his subordinates. A sudden tinge of anger grew inside of her, it was soon replaced by slight surprise.

"Our dinner awaits," two plates filled with beautiful food: Lobsters and more, was laid in front of them.

"Hope you enjoy it," his eyes glazing at her briefly, holding an entity inside that had not gone unseen by June.

"I'm sure I will."

He held an ice pack carefully to his face, a small sting going throughout beneath his skin. Honestly, he wasn't annoyed or even in the slightest angry at her. It was natural, in her manner, to get upset with him, but he didn't expect to be punched in the face. She had gotten better over the years, that much was evident. On the contrary, L's thoughts were not on the punch June had given him not too long ago.

"Do you think this is necessary," Watari walked behind the couch where L was sitting at, "I doubt she will be holding any other information that will benefit the case from us."

"That may be true," stirring sugar into his tea, "yet...she isn't the same person that she was before Watari, its actually quite complicated to explain on who she is or what she has become."

"It is understandable of where you are coming from, and it is likely that she has changed much since you have last seen her, but..." His voice trailed up, pondering on how to further the discussion. He was positive that L already knew that he was trying to lead him onto something; Watari didn't wish for the boy who he had raised to become disturbed, but even he...the great L could be quiet oblivious to his own emotions and feelings as well.

L looked up at the older man expectantly, "Watari, is something wrong?"

The old man chuckled softly, "No, what I wanted to say is that there can be numerous changes in a person and despite those changes there can be familiar traits that were seen in the past."

"Familiar traits," L muttered softly, "yes, you are right Watari, there are many traits that have remained with June despite the year gap of our last meeting."

A small smile appeared on the old man's face, "I am to assume you will not reveal those certain quirks that have yet to disappear are you?"

Taking a sip of his tea, "No, not yet, there is too much going on and I must still search her for anything new that has developed, is that alright with you Watari?"

"If that is your decision, I have no choice but to abide to it, please try not to be to hard on her though," Watari left the room to check his computer for anymore information, leaving L on his own.

On the television screens were June with her date, she looking incredibly bored. She played with her salad a bit, nodding and shaking every now and then. On certain topics, such as the history of the business did she show more interest than any other, but after he had finished what he needed to say-the interest went away, as if it never appeared. Even L, who was the observer (spy would be most appropriate), was becoming quite bored with this meeting. Knowing the obvious, this made L-even though he wouldn't admit it, very relaxed.

"Your mother sounds like she was an extraordinary woman, you must have been proud."

"Yes, I was," he cleared his throat, "but what about you Helene, what do you like to do-hobbies?"

"Hobbies," she thought to herself.

If she were to make a list of her hobbies, it would be a neat and short list. First on her list would be rubber band ball making, a habit that has traveled with her since young childhood. Second would probably be playing the cello. Yes, it was far fetch but at the orphanage she had an amazing talent with musical instruments, but very well did not enjoy playing them often. It was not alarming to see her butting heads with one of the staff members at the orphanage when she bluntly refused to play the piano. However, she did calm when the cello was brought upon her, making it easier on many people. Third, well third had never been put into great consideration. If she was obliged to choose a third it would probably be drawing; however, she wasn't much of an artist, if you didn't count her cello. In the orphanage she drew small settings: bird perched on a tree, a church, or some other setting. But that was when she was younger, these days she didn't have many hobbies.

Sleep. Eat. Bring in cash. Fight to see another day.

"I like to play the cello," she said casually, "but its been quite a while since I've played it."

L's eyes twitched slightly. What was she thinking? It had been indeed quiet awhile since she played it. Wait, he wasn't entirely sure of that. They hadn't seen each other for five years going, it wasn't impossible for her to lose her talent on the cello. If she didn't...well, there was no reason for him to be concerned with her playing it in front of the man. But if he was 10 (100) sure that she didn't lose that talent of hers.

"_I hate playing."_

"_Then why do you play it?"_

_They were in her room for a change. L was sitting on a nearby chair while June sat properly attempting to play the immense instrument. There had been a large argument between her and a nurse not too long ago, who found it insulting that a child at her age wouldn't play a music instrument, especially when they were gifted at it. The argument lasted roughly for 15 minutes, that is before L entered the room and dragged her away. _

"_I play it to calm me," the girl snapped, "it really helps when I'm...bothered."_

"_Didn't you just say you hate playing," he chewed on his thumb, "you're going to get confused."_

_June glared at him, and then with an exasperated sigh she laid the cello on her bed, holding the bow in hand. _

"_Why are you doing this?" _

"_Doing what," he asked-oblivious to the annoyance in June's voice._

"_I refuse to play instruments-you don't agree, and then I do play them-you still don't agree."_

"_I don't do that, you're just not sure of what you want." At this time, he was staring at her, his dark eyes showing amusement and seriousness at the same time._

"_That is incorrect, I am positive of what I want," she said with authority, "stop making accusations."_

"_So what is it that you want?" A small smirk appearing on his usually stoic face. The problem with having a friend like hers-he made her think. He made her think about every single particle of life, of every decision she made in her life. Making think over the actions and possible consequences, when he knew all too well that she was the one to act without thinking. To do things without thinking of the possible consequences and the actions that were done. She didn't care about that, regret everything later, or in June's case-don't regret anything. L wasn't like that. He calculated everything in his mind, making precise decisions that could have a positive or negative effect on his life. That was one of the many reasons he was praised, despite being one of the most obscure students at the orphanage. There was another one, just as calculating as L, but she normally stayed away from him. _

"_Then what do you want Junebug?"_

_Glaring at him, June knew that he knew what he wanted to do. Like everyone around her, everyone in the whole orphanage, they all knew what they wanted to do and what they wanted to be. She wasn't like them, there were hundreds to thousands of ideas and opportunities that poured into her mind. They raced in her mind so quickly she couldn't even catch them, and she could never hold onto them. They weren't dreams, she didn't dream, she wanted. All she ever did was want things, want to do things-not need, want. _

_June wanted the world, she wanted to travel to foreign countries, speak different languages, meet new people. She wanted a lot of things. Maybe that is what L wanted her to see, and with that wanted her to understand what her life was going to be like if she wanted so many things. Then there was that thought, the realization of it all._

_She was living in contrast of everyone else._

_All the orphans at Wammy's were there here for a reason that even they were unaware of. Yes, that was it. He made her think, but what he really wanted...what he truly desired. Her eyes lost its anger, replaced by mellow feelings, possible sadness. She gazed at him, he still sitting in his weird way, staring heavily back at her. If she hadn't known any better, she would have believed this was possibly there first fight since they met. Seven years ago._

_Her words should have foreshadowed an even that was to happen, but it didn't. It didn't click at that moment, he nearing his 13th birthday and she still being 12. If they were older, their present ages, would they have known what was to come? Maybe not. Because even now they were never truly entwined with their emotions or feelings, to them they were only burdens, holding back their true potential. That was how they were raised, unintentionally of course, but nonetheless. Even so, despite being raised to hold back emotions, deep inside-they wished to let them out. They wished to hold them down, to ask each other questions that refrained from asking. When her mouth finally began to move, when she answered his question, that was the only true opportunity that L had gotten to reach her into mind._

_And he let it past._

"_What I want is to not be you, L." Her voice considerably soft and relaxed. June smirked when L's expression, though completely stoic, held a baffled look. He didn't understand, why should, how could he? He was L. He was the pride of the orphanage, he was it. This is the conclusion she had made, and he didn't understand._

_Ignoring the look he was giving her, June grabbed her cello, placing back into its regular position while she sat in the chair. Glancing at him one more time, she began to play. _

_The sound of beautiful music filled the room, it only numbed the sudden emptiness that was placed within it._

Her mind was racing now, he made a move at her. It wasn't surprising, only disturbing and upsetting. It wasn't much really, a simple brush against her leg, but she always knew where that would lead. He was moving fast, which meant that this case would move pretty quickly as well. She had to excuse herself from the table and headed straight to the restroom.

A vibration erupted in her purse, her cellphone.

She answered it, "Yeah, what is it?"

He wasn't using his voice modifier, "It appears that you are not enjoying your date very much, I called to see if you have gain any information."

"Is that all," her voice indicating that she didn't believe every word he was saying.

In a firm tone, "Yes, have you gained any new information?"

"I'm in the restroom," she mumbled, "all he speaks about is his mother, family business, and hobbies, not a very interesting character."

"You need to get closer to him if you wish to get answers," his voice holding a tint of annoyance.

"Is that so, its like you're telling me to sleep with him," she hissed.

"I didn't say that."

"That is what it means, this guy isn't the one to take a girl out and then just dump it, he screws her and then finishes her off."

"How would you know this?"

"Please, in my profession I have met many many of those men and a few women, don't give me that."

"Then suggest to me," his voice still stoic (still annoyed), "what should we do?"

"I'll have to get closer to him, find out things that no one else knew, and at the same time keep up the act of liking him."

She leaned on the restroom wall, dead silence on the other line.

After what seem to be an eternity, "Fine, if that benefits the case, I'll see you back at the hotel."

He hung up. Just like that. She could have sworn she felt a tint of...no, she wasn't even going to think about it. There was a job that needed to be done, there was lives at stake, too much to be done and little time. The victim toll was already above L's taste, ten, and their relationship was already edgy and on thin ice. Hanging up the phone, June felt sick inside, close to guilt. Wasn't she guilty before she even arrived back to America? That was the case, wasn't it, she was guilty. Because of her guilt she felt that she was obliged to help him, that was the reason wasn't it-guilt?

_Oh no, it seems we're getting confused aren't we?_

This is not the place nor time to be popping up.

_I know, but I want you to remember what you are doing is truly, utterly disgusting! Come on, can't you just tell him and go on with life, please-its unbearable._

Obliged to this, I'm trying to redeem myself.

_Liar. Something you and he have in common, big fat liars. You're here not to redeem yourself, you're here for more personal reasons._

I won't deny that.

_Ah...see, a bit of me is coming out of you. _

I'm tired, I need to find out more-more information on him.

_You're wasting time, you know enough. Why not tell him, he'll find out soon enough anyways._

I know I should, but there is something strangely familiar about Eric, and I want to be positive 100 percent positive on this.

_Positive, I'm positive that you're stalling and you have something else in mind. What are you thinking?_

Life is tragic, life real, and I will live through this turbulent ordeal.

_Yes, life is tragic, life is real, but how-oh how will you survive through this turbulent ordeal. An ordeal that has so many twists and turns, ups and downs-not even the great L can expect. How will you handle this ordeal, when all your secrets, all your lies, all that you hid from the world and yourself come rushing back? _

_What will you do when that time comes?_

* * *

**Once again I apologize for the delay. The story is getting more detailed, I'm trying to make sure it makes sense. But my OC isn't really suppose to make sense, and if you can understand then I am sooo blessed.**

**Thank you all for the support, and good day to you all. **


End file.
